Soldier, Lurker, Rebel, Prey
by Sensara
Summary: Kiki McMahon heard rumors about the virus that left women on Vulcan married and content. But she never thought any Vulcan would want her, much less in such an intimate way as this. Still, others in the Embassy might get in the way of her blooming romance. Rated T for safety.
1. The Gifts

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing but the OCs. Hope you guys like it! Thank you so much to Fameanon for helping me write this._**

Kiki walked down the street towards the market. She had arrived back on Vulcan three hours ago, enough time to go back home, catch a quick shower, and change clothes so she could run down here and find some fresh veggie to torment with her cooking. The evening sky was a beautiful dusky red, and she sighed in contentment, but her contentment turned to an excited sort of anticipation as she thought about the crises that had just occurred on Vulcan, no more than a week before she came back.

She was needed at the Embassy now, as the majority of the female staff was bonded to Vulcan men. All that was known was that it was a virus, and all fingers pointed to Terra Prime.

She shook her head, trying not to think about it too much. She wondered how all those women were faring, and surprisingly, most were staying with their new husbands, seemingly content with their new life.

The market seller she often went to, who was male, seemed to eye her with greater intensity than usual. He remembered her from her frequent visits here, but now seemed intent on giving her the best deal, and even threw in a few extra vegetables for her. She smiled at him.

"Thank you for your service. It honors me."

"I come to serve," he said, his usually light, buttery tone deepening for a moment. She nodded and moved on.

Kiki went through the market, collecting vegetables and fruit as she went, but she got the distinct impression that something was amiss about halfway through the market, when she was buying fruit from an old woman. She got the feeling of being watched, and not just from one person. She turned around and looked, and it seemed half the men in the marketplace were looking at her. She didn't want to lock gazes with any of them, but she gave them a wary smile and hurried from the marketplace.

And yet still, the impression that she was being watched stayed with her. She heard footsteps behind her, but every time she turned around, no one was there. She was starting to get nervous now, and she quickly walked back to the Embassy grounds, running up the stairs to her apartment, hoping whatever freaky feeling this was would pass quickly.

She sighed when the door was closed and locked behind her, and she started on dinner, trying not to think too hard about it lest she freak herself out. She ate dinner with a movie, Mary Poppins to cheer herself up and relax, and she lingered over a few animation shorts as she dove into her fruit salad.

She was just about to turn in for the night when she heard a knock at the door. Her fear returned, but she steadied herself and went to answer it. A man was standing there, and he handed her a package and bowed, then left directly.

She looked down at the package, and still with the door open, she glanced over the card. She then glanced up at the sky, at the sister planet that lent some light to the night. She blinked, raising her eyebrows, then started opening the package as she closed the door behind her.

She gasped at the gift inside, and she held them up to the light, marveling at the craftsmanship and beauty. Then her heart clenched, and she wondered who had sent it. The card had no name, but she couldn't resist going to her mirror and trying the things on. Red and gold. Very Vulcan.

She picked up a piece of paper and considered writing back, but then her fears got the better of her, and she set the jewels aside and went to bed.

…

Tomik saw a human woman walking through the market; ordinarily seeing a human not far from the Embassy was common, but since the outbreak of the disease...rare, at least the females. He had watched the cream of the crop of Vulcan families gobble up the human mates, and he had just missed having a new mate by two people. He had not thought of it as a loss until a few weeks later when he began seeing these new couples in public together. The human women seemed such eager mates, and the men they walked with were calm and content. He ground his teeth, fuming over his misfortune.

He followed the woman discreetly, watching the venders in the market bribe her with their measly favors. It was disagreeable. He was a teacher at the Vulcan Military Academy, with 60 years in the field, and if his society truly rewarded merit he should have been able to have a human mate. If one was not given, he would win one.

He followed her through the market making sure to keep hidden, using his training this time not for death, but for life. He shivered slightly, thinking of her full with his child.

He saw another coming toward her with purpose, he angled himself and intercepted the man, covering his mouth, and pinching him out. He let the man slide into the shade of the corner, and then continued to pursue his prey. He would find out where this woman lived, and court her. He had wealth,having never spent his money, and he could win her over. He would win her over.

He noted where she lived, then hopped on his air bike and raced toward his cousin's jewelry store. He did not know much about Earth women beyond a few observations. They were eager mates, they wore Vulcan styles well, their husbands had said many of them did not require coaxing for intimacy. And they wore jewelry. Most of them it seemed did not wear the larger style that Vulcan men and women wore, but the Earth style did look pleasing.

He stepped up to the counter, and a set of red stones caught his eye. So he picked fire opal earrings, a necklace, and a bracelet. He paid for it, had it wrapped and then paid the extra for delivery. He placed a card on the box.

_From one who would have your heart as his_

_Please accept this simple offering, as a taste of what awaits you_

_For you are a shining jewel, more brilliant than T'Khut in the heavens_

_Waiting here, eager to know you_

_Your admirer_

He tipped the man well to leave directly. Getting on his air bike again he raced back to her abode, and hid so he might watch her receive his small alms.

Once the man delivered the package, Tomik nodded in satisfaction and rode home.

He frowned as he walked into his spacious home. It was empty, no sounds of a woman, no sounds of a child, and normally that did not stir him even slightly. Today, though, in light of his new hope for a mate, it was oppressive.

He went to his comm and within a few minutes had her name. Kiki McMahon. He leaned back, staring at her staff picture. She was aesthetically pleasing beyond measure. Her hair and eyes were rare and exotic, even among the more diverse humans. He would see to it that he made her his mate.

He quickly typed up a note to send to her work comm address. He made sure to cover his tracks, feeling astute for knowing how to do this so well.

_Kiki_

_Did you find my gifts agreeable? It is my desire that you do. Please forgive my shyness, my cloak and dagger nature of wooing you, ashaya...I have read many of the human fairy tales, romances. Other than the gifts I will send, it seemed logical to me to gift you with that which cannot be taken from you: moments of wonder, as have been written in your culture. The mysterious man woos an impossible beauty from afar, thinking he might not be worthy of her touch. Such it is with me. I will send another gift soon. I come to serve._

…

The next day at work, she sat next to Jo and accessed her desktop, and she tapped her stylus against her desk as she waited for it to come up.

"So how are you today, Joanna, my dear?"

Jo smiled. "I'm doing great. I know Trent is fairly confused over his entire female staff suddenly dropping off the map. I know V'Las wasn't extremely happy that I'd be coming back to work, but I figured I should stay until some more workers arrive. The elimination process for these jobs are pretty rigorous."

"Yeah, I had to bend over backwards to get this job."

"Figuratively or literally?"

Kiki rolled her eyes, but her grin dissipated when she started reading her inbox messages. There was one from her mother, who had caught wind of this problem and was demanding details, several work-related memos, and another message, from an unknown source.

She accessed it and read it, and she suddenly felt cold. "Jo," she said, and the brunette came over to her station.

"What do you make of this? I got some jewelry last night from this guy, and I don't know who he is."

"He talks like a Vulcan," Jo said, then grinned. "You have a secret admirer!"

She rolled her eyes. "Should I reply, or should I ignore this?"

"Reply! He's Vulcan."

Kiki sighed, then shooed Joanna away so she could think about it. When lunch break came, she accessed the letter again, then bit her lip.

_Secret admirer,_

_The jewelry was beautiful, and I appreciate the gift. You're saying you want to begin a romantic relationship with me? You don't even know me. Who are you, and what exactly do you do? From your speech, I can tell you're Vulcan, though I do appreciate the fact that you seem to read into our culture._

_Thanks again for the gift. Whoever you are, you definitely have my attention and curiosity._

_Sincerely,_

_K. McMahon_

…

Tomik was watching drills when his PADD beeped at him. He looked down, not expecting much more than a status report, but his eyes widened. She had replied.

He told his second in command to continue drills, then he went directly to his office. He opened the message and read over the brief lines, nodding, agreeable to all she had said. She was a reasonable woman. She was using language that was open, yet hesitant as she should, given the mysterious nature of his courtship.

He wrote her back right away.

_Your attention and curiosity are all I require for the moment. It means I have a chance. You are using logic and wisdom in your conversation with me, and I find that very admirable, as that makes me deduce we would be even more compatible than even I first thought._

_Do I desire a romantic relationship with you? More than that, ashaya- I desire to win you to my side as my wife. While I think you may believe me too blunt, remember with sharp ears comes a double sharp tongue. I think you will protest that I do not know you, you already have...but I will let you in on one of the deeper secrets a Vulcan man holds. We know. We know the moment we lay eyes on she who will be our wife, or sometimes days after the first meeting, but we know. Our katra stirs and there can be no other for us. You have me in your paws, my little sehlat...will you let me go, or hold me in safety? You will have a gift at your door when you arrive at home. Worry not, my ashaya, for I would no more harm thee than I would harm myself._

He sent the mail and then put in an order for a pot of Vulcan lilies, with a rare Vulcan sea pearl necklace to be delivered to her door the moment she arrived.

…

Kiki walked to her door, contemplating the message on her PADD. So he wanted to marry her. His goal was to win her as wife. Interesting strategy...she never thought of herself as a girly girl, or as the princessy type. She liked her books and especially movies, and although the princess story was nice, it wasn't extremely compelling. But this...this was strange beyond belief. There must have been something keeping these women with their new husbands, considering most hadn't asked for the marriages to be dissolved. They were staying for a reason, and she wanted to know what that reason was.

_Jo, how long did you know V'Las before the virus?_

Fifteen minutes later she received a response. _I had the biggest crush on him for about a year, and then he finally noticed me. I knew him perhaps a month before the virus hit. But I knew I wanted him anyway._

She grinned at the screen, and another message popped into her chatbox. _Why do you ask? Thinking of giving mystery admirer a spin?_

Kiki paused. _Yes, I guess I am. He says he won't hurt me, but he also says he wants to make me his wife. It seems kind of crazy. You're sure he's not a crazy stalker-serial killer or something?_

_They are odd, but they're worth it. You'll never have another lonely night, and they do shower you with as much affection and material things that you could ever want. And V'Las says if this guy is a stalker-serial killer, he will personally dispatch him for you._

She raised an eyebrow at that, and she jumped when someone knocked at the door. It was the same man as before, this time with a flower pot and pearls wrapped in tissue.

"Please don't tell me you're the one giving me all this?" she asked. He shook his head.

"No, I am already bonded, T'Sai. I am merely a delivery man."

He left, and she sat down with the pearls, which she knew from their label to be very rare. She picked up her PADD.

_Secret admirer,_

_OK, I have to admit, the pearls are extremely beautiful, and the flowers are lovely as well. They remind me of T'Khut, if I must be honest, pale and cold, yet achingly lovely._

_You got poetic in your message, so please don't blame me for getting a little poetic in mine. I feel kind of stupid sending you poetry. I still don't know you._

_Tell you what. I'll give you a fair chance to win me over, but shouldn't we get to know each other first? I haven't even met you, and you still haven't told me anything about your occupation._

_Sincerely, and thank you once again,_

_K McMahon_


	2. The Admirer

**_Disclaimer: See Chapter 1. Thank you so much to mintandtea, Ahlysha, dinopoodle, maba7x, T'Sara, escape5, 2redbird and the anon reviewer for reviewing!_**

Tomik was just closing his eyes, trying to picture her on the other side of the door with the length of pearls around her neck, when his comm beeped. He snatched it up, and opened the message. He smirked.

_Does my occupation matter? You currently occupy my thoughts. I am a man of substance and logic. I have read many stories of my culture and of other worlds. I can provide for you, and give you whatever life you desire. Tell me, ashaya, what do you need to know of me? I know all I need to know of you...my katra calls to me that you are she who will be my wife. Whoever you are, in time and joining we will learn this of each other, and become more than we are separately, because we will be together as one._

_Tomorrow, during your lunch break, go to the tea shop on the corner. Tell them who you are and whatever you desire for lunch is yours, as my show that I can provide more than trinkets for you. In the room there will be several Vulcan men, perhaps I will be among them. Then message me and tell me which you find pleasing to your eye._

_Until then, I am always yours._

He sent the message and left for home. He would arrange her meal and arrange as best he could that she would make eye contact with him. There was much to plan.

…

Kiki received the message and decided it would be acceptable. If things got out of hand, there were other guys there to protect her, but she was hoping it wouldn't be that bad. The man had a bit of a poetic side, which surprised her. That line about sharp ears and doubly sharp tongues was nice, and it was nice to know that he was intelligent. But still, she wished he would tell her about himself, his job, his family, his likes and dislikes. She didn't know anything about him, other than that he wanted her, and that he liked to read about other cultures. The reading thing they could discuss. But she really wanted to know more about him as a person, and so far, she didn't have much to go on.

For all she knew, he could be a creepy stalker intent on killing her, but Jo soothed her doubts, reassuring her that Kiki's assessment of how the other men in the shop might behave, should this admirer turn out to be more of a stalker, was true.

She arrived during her lunch hour at the establishment, and when she looked the place up, she discovered it was a popular joint with Vulcans from the VSA and the military academy. So maybe he was a student, or an instructor.

The place was crowded, but quiet enough, and she glanced around the room, trying to discern which one of these men was her secret admirer. She glanced down at her PADD and looked around the room, and she noted that several men had their eyes on her. She didn't look into their eyes, but rather their hands and laps, searching for another PADD. About five of them were reading something, or staring at their PADD in anticipation of a message.

He had told her to make a list of the Vulcans she found attractive, so she appraised the clientele and sent him a list.

_The man in the blue shirt, sitting by himself, is rather attractive._

_I rather like the gray uniforms on the two men sitting together right in front of me, the table below the IDIC painting. The uniforms fit very well and show off some very attractive physiques._

_Furthermore, the man sitting alone near the counter has the loveliest shade of brown hair._

She glanced up and noted the fifth Vulcan with a PADD in his hands seemed intent on her, and she glanced down at her list.

_But the man staring at me has the most beautiful blue eyes, and I find the way his hair is streaked with gray delightfully sophisticated. As I mentioned earlier, the gray uniform he is wearing shows that he is toned and fit, which any human woman would find attractive. And I deduce by the way he is watching me, as if anticipating this message, that he is my secret admirer. Am I correct?_

The man glanced down at his PADD a few moments after she sent her message, and he caught her eye and nodded. She headed towards him.

His hair was dusted with gray, but he looked dignified, almost stern, but there was a softness around his eyes that she noted when he looked at her. His eyes were bright blue, and he was dressed in a stiff gray uniform.

"Simple logical deduction. You wouldn't be dining with a colleague if you intended to take me out to lunch, and the others weren't watching the door like you were."

"What others?"

"Every Vulcan male in this place with a PADD out. Do I get your name now?"

He paused, seemingly examining her, and she raised an eyebrow.

"Tomik, my name is Tomik...and you are the lovely Kiki. I am sure you must be hungry. Allow me to fetch your lunch, and mine as well."

When he had her order he placed it, and had it within moments. When he returned to their table, he looked to her. "Is that satisfactory? If it is not, I can get another."

"What you brought is wonderful, Tomik," she said, scooting her seat a little closer. "Now, why don't you have a seat and we can talk about this, hm?"

He obeyed, and she speared what looked to be a vegetable and put it in her mouth. She took the opportunity to look around the teashop again, and she noted several uniforms like his, as well as many Vulcans with VSA patches on their sleeves. So she was right.

"So, I'm assuming that if you're not wearing a VSA patch, you're military academy?"

He gave her a solemn nod. "You're not a student?"

"I am an instructor," he said, his voice firm. She closed her eyes briefly, letting a smile tinge her lips. His voice was deep and soothing, and she was tempted to suggest that he tell her all about nuclear physics or an equally boring topic, because his voice was worth it. Then she remembered that looks were not everything, and he was still being cryptic.

"Kiki?"

She opened her eyes and smiled at him. "That's awesome, Tomik. What do you teach?"

"I teach as your humans call it...black ops. There is a Vulcan word for it that is not easily translatable to your English, but I teach things of secrecy, mental and physical disciplines for the most extreme of military circumstance." He leaned back. "I do not know if it would be an interesting conversation to you, I am more apt to think that if we speak about you, it will be agreeable."

"No," she said softly, but kept her voice firm. "I have every good reason to find out as much about you as I can, because on my world...not every human man, or woman, has good intentions, or is completely sane. The part of me that worries tells me that coming here might have been a very bad idea, that I'm only encouraging you. I should hope Vulcans have more honor than that. The minute I feel as if your intentions aren't honorable, I'm dumping you in the trash where you belong."

He frowned, apparently confused. "I do not believe you have the strength to lift me and put me in a garbage disposal. Furthermore, I would not fit in one."

She grinned despite herself. "I mean that I will sever all ties with you and never see you again. Am I understood?"

He nodded solemnly. "I swear on my life's blood that I will never harm you, nor make you uncomfortable. That would be detrimental to my goal."

She remembered how he had explicitly stated he wished a romantic relationship with her. For a moment, she was taken aback at how blunt he could be, but then she remembered that Vulcans were honest. She supposed there was no logic in hiding one's goal, even when that involved choosing a life partner. Maybe this was simply the way his people operated. And she also reminded herself that because of this honesty, tact was often not a Vulcan strength. They saw no reason to cushion the truth, to sugar-coat anything, and in a way she admired that.

His methods, while strange, were not outrageous. How was him declaring his intentions any different than a human guy walking up to her in a bar and aiming for a one-night stand? Tomik, while blunt, was at least angling for a full relationship.

"So..." she sighed, deciding to change the subject. "Your...black ops actually sounds interesting, but if you must talk about me, there's not much to say."

His eyes flashed. "There is plenty to say," he countered, and she took another bite of her food.

"Ok...you said that you like to read about other cultures. Tell me more about that."

He sipped his tea and cocked his head slightly, then leaned over and pulled three worn books from his small pack. The first was written in a language she didn't know, the second was _Lord of the Rings_, and the third was _Dracula_.

"I read the fiction of other cultures to attempt to understand their people. One of your ancient thinkers said to know the enemy as you would know yourself. I do not see all people as my enemy, though..."

He placed the alien book down on the table. "Klingons have the potential to be enemies. Humans, being Vulcan's closest allies, and now with the many blended marriages, are an ongoing study. Your people are so varied, unlike any society I know." He pursed his lips and held up _Dracula_. "Is it true that human females enjoy to be..." he paused, misting a touch green, "bitten, that it is a welcomed erotic event?"

She felt her own face heat up, and she looked down at the novel. "Well...I think it wasn't the biting per say as it was what came after the biting. Vampires are creatures of evil, and when a victim was bitten, it felt...sexually satisfying, to be drained of your life force, which in reality...I don't know if it would really feel that good. I'm sure you would feel light-headed, and that's ok, but I think you'd also feel weak and queasy. Not exactly sexy. And the fact that vampires often seduced their victims through sexual means, and were considered sexually promiscuous. Vampires are...naughty. And so the biting was seen as erotic in its own right, signifying some sort of...submission to evil. That's human nature for you. The most seductive things are the things we're told we can't have."

She looked down at the other novels. "You like the _Lord of the Rings_?"

He raised his eyebrows. "It is an interesting work. Rather violent at times, but the efforts of the people of Middle-Earth were quite admirable."

"Did you like the elves?"

His eyes glittered. "Are you implying that Vulcans look like elves? I thought elves were diminutive creatures who lived in the roots of trees and made houses out of mushrooms."

She chuckled. "Oh," she said, conceding his point. "Sometimes they are. But in this epoch, the elves are described as tall and fair, as in aesthetically pleasing, creatures. You do have elf ears, but your hair is all wrong." She giggled again, then sobered. "One of the elves predicted that she would go to the West, but her people would diminish, and thus become the tiny woodland creatures most people think of when they think of elves."

He nodded. "I asked about the biting, because in Vulcan mating habits it is...customary...that a mate will bite another's neck to mark them. If you take the time to notice, most of our females wear high collared garments, covering their necks and shoulders. This is to hide the marks, as they are...provocative to see...much like it seems it is for a human man to see, what is it called? " He tapped his fingers on the table and sighed. "Cleavage."

He nodded, apparently satisfied with his memory. "And if you see me as a tall elf, I am agreeable to this." He sipped his tea.

She smiled at him, taking another bite of food, but she looked back up at him when he drew breath, as if mustering the courage to say something more.

"I find you to be aesthetically perfect. You are stimulating to the eye, Kiki, and your voice is like listening to the springs of Shi'Kahr bubble in the morning. I could wake up next to you for three Vulcan life times and it would not cease making the hair on my neck tingle." She saw him swallow, but he maintained eye contact. "The longer I sit with you, the more I know that my _katra_ has not failed me in the stirring."

She stared at him, genuinely touched. "I don't think anyone has ever described my voice as sounding like a singing spring," she said, raising an amused eyebrow. She picked up her tea. "You do have a poetic side." She paused, regarding him over the rim of her mug. "I like it."

The tea was sweet just how she liked it, and she watched him watch her as she set her mug back down. Her mouth had gone strangely dry as he talked about marking one's mate.

"Vampires usually bite at the neck," she commented quietly, the heavy blush coming back. She looked up into his eyes. "Are you trying to tell me that you're secretly a vampire? I don't think they would survive for very long on your world. Way too much sunlight. In most versions of the vampire myth, they'll burn up into a pile of ashes if they come into contact with sunlight."

"You raise your eyebrow as if you believe I am attempting to flatter you with things that are not true. Do not forget that I am a Vulcan, and it would not be logical to lie," he said softly. "And no, I would not claim that we are vampires, we do not even have the myths in our culture. But we do bite, perhaps because we evolved from feline-like animals, and we bite our mates on the neck to mark them as our own."

He leaned forward again, his hand inching toward hers. She watched its progress.

"Within each Vulcan is still a beast, with raging passions, protective and territorial. Were this not the age of restraint and logic, I would be fighting for you now, and raging against any that might look upon your beauty. We have a more civilized manner now, Kiki, but the undercurrent is there, constantly burning. Ask your friends who have taken a Vulcan mate, if we are so restrained...always."

She remembered the cautionary history taught to those who worked at the Embassy, a retelling of ancient battles and feuds that lasted for centuries, started for the most illogical and petty reasons. But what was he trying to tell her?

She blinked rapidly as it came to her. If she wasn't mistaken, he was underhandedly telling her that intimacy with him would not be passive and polite, but more passionate than she would expect from a Vulcan.

"So my life really is turning into a fairytale, isn't it?" she whispered, taking another sip of her tea. "You say your goal is to marry me, right?"

"And father children by you."

She blinked and blushed into her tea. "Ok...have any other women been...pursued like this?"

Tomik shrugged. "I have been focused on you. I wouldn't know."

She looked down at her food and speared another vegetable. The Vulcan lack of tact...

"What else do you do besides pursue me and do your job? And read about other cultures?"

"I write down my thoughts. Other than that I live a very..." he frowned slightly, "small life. I have a large estate, a couple of _sehlats_, and I work. That has been my life."

He pushed his half-eaten meal to the side. "Can you, as you look into my eyes, see a life of contentment with me?" he said softly, his voice almost a purr. "I can see a life of contentment with you, Kiki. I know you humans obsess over niggling details, but when the _katra_ is stirred, it needs to be obeyed. Never has mine been so...I can learn about you, and you me, through a marriage bond."

"Ok, I can jive with the simplicity aspect, but bonding with you just to learn about you is most likely going to backfire. What if I bond with you and don't like what kind of person you really are? Then I'm stuck with you, and Jo says her husband told her dissolving a bond is rather painful, potentially traumatizing."

"If anything about me displeased you, I would change it to please you."

"If we were married, I'd want to love you for you. I'd like to form my own opinions, and I'll get back to you on this whole marriage thing. Didn't I insist we do this a little differently than you're used to? I'm willing to compromise, but...I don't want to rush things, all right? You've got my attention, you're very attractive, and I'm willing to give this a shot. Something is keeping these women with their new husbands, and I'd like to know just what."

He bowed his head to her respectfully. "As you wish, Kiki. I am agreeable that you find me aesthetically pleasing. And as you have said, it is a start."

He stood, and she put her napkin on her plate. "I must return to work, as I am sure you must as well," he said. "Will you contact me when you are off work so that I may arrange a dinner with you?"

He offered her his hand to help her stand. "I can cook for you, if you find that agreeable. I believe your people call it...a date?"

Kiki nodded. "That sounds nice. You've got yourself a date, and I look forward to judging your cooking." She gathered her things and walked out at his side, and noted that he looked satisfied in her choice to be next to her. He had been polite, and it really was flattering to be looked upon as perfect and desirable. Sure, she was pretty, but no one had ever considered her the most beautiful being on a planet before.

She would take the proper precautions with him, but somehow she knew he would not hurt her, or force her, or take advantage of her. It was her move, and she decided to trust him.

She lightly put her hand on his shoulder, as a concession to his own culture's views on touching. "Thank you for lunch, Tomik," she said, stepping a bit closer. "It was nice."

"I will await your notification, Kiki." He bowed to her and then hopped on his air bike. He paused to look at her again, and then tore off down the road.


	3. The Date

**_Disclaimer: See Chapter 1. Thank you so much to Ahlysha, dinopoodle, Lady007, maba7x, 2redbird and the anon reviewer for reviewing!_**

Kiki sat back down in her chair, tucking a stray strand of hair out of her face.

"Where have you been, Ms. McMahon?" Trent asked, and she looked up at him.

"Out to lunch, ambassador. As far as I know, I was gone for a reasonable amount of time. May I help you?"

"Didn't you get the memo? All female personnel at the Embassy are to stay within the walls. There's too many variables involved, and we need to keep you all inside until this blows over. According to reports, several of these new workers are getting an...interesting view of the locals."

"In what way, sir?"

"Many have been approached by Vulcan males with proposals of marriage. The recent virus apparently has them on edge, though I'm not sure why."

Kiki looked down at her monitor and checked her inbox, and sure enough, not five minutes after she had left the building, Trent had decided to lock them all away inside the walls of the Embassy.

"Very well, ambassador."

She sent a quick message to Tomik, at first tempted to cancel, but that would be rude, so she asked him to come to the Embassy. Jo's eyes were on her, and Kiki looked up at her friend.

"What?"

She accessed the Vulcan database and looked Tomik up, glancing over his service record, checking to see if he had a criminal background. He had none, and his record was exemplary. She sighed in relief.

Jo grinned. "I can get out of the Embassy because I'm already bonded. Um...if you wanted to I could take you to our house." Her grin widened. "Trent won't mess with V'Las, and V'Las will do this if I ask him."

She stood and leaned over the desk. "Just because the Vulcans are going crazy doesn't mean you should abandon this mystery guy." She paused, looking into Kiki's eyes. "Oh...he isn't a mystery now is he...you met with him during lunch. Is he attractive? Do you like him? Tell me all, sister! Dish for me!"

She leaned back and sighed. "Come on, Kiki, you can meet him if I take you home, that's what you were going to do, isn't it?" She grinned. "Unless he's a loser, or a creep...then I can get V'Las to make sure he leaves you alone. "

"This is him," she murmured, pointing to her monitor. Jo jumped out of her seat and looked over her shoulder, then put a hand on her hip.

"Ooh la la," she purred, biting her lip. "Not bad!"

"He's a military man with a poetic streak, so I think I'll give the man a fair chance, honey," she said, glaring at Trent as he closed the door to his office. "Killjoy. Probably jealous because the Vulcan women haven't gone totally gaga over human guys lately."

Jo giggled. "Yeah, probably hasn't gotten laid in years. Not that his counterpart is any better off."

"Excuse me? If Soval poked his head out of the window with his shirt off, he could have his pick of women. And as for asking if he's attractive? That's like asking if kittens are adorable. But he promised to cook for me, and I'll give that a test run any day. Any man who can cook..."

"The best way to a woman's heart."

"Roger that. So how are things going with V'Las? You look happier than I've ever seen you, so I'm assuming things are going well. Do tell. Give me the dish, Ms. Joanna!"

She gave Kiki a discreet high five. "Kiki, he is...oh my," she breathed. "I'm calling a spoiler alert right now, but a Vulcan man's fingers..." She fanned herself. "they could touch your nose and send you into a fit of orgasm. I'll never be with another human man as long as I live. I'll call V'Las and tell him to make sure you can get out with me later this week, or whenever."

Kiki smiled. "Then I look forward to another date with Mr. Mystery Vulcan."

…

She looked down one more time at her sundress, wondering if he would find it "agreeable" on her. It was purple, because Jo had warned against green. Too passionate and forward, she said, like wearing a red dress with a human guy. So she stood there outside V'Las' home, feeling the sweat roll down her body.

She had to remind herself that she was early when he landed in front of her, and she strode forward to meet him, offering him a polite smile. He glanced over her outfit, and his eyes were twinkling.

"You look agreeable."

She grinned at the spot-on nature of her thoughts, but blushed at the sincerity in which he said that and allowed him to help her into the car. V'Las was watching from the front door with Jo at his side, and Tomik raised the Vulcan salute to him, she supposed in thanks for doing this.

"So how was your day?"

"My day was agreeable, considering after my work, I would be attending to the most beautiful woman on the planet," he said, his tone honest. "I will be taking you to my home, since there is a prohibition on unbonded human women going out in public at this time."

The aircar lifted into the air, and he turned to her. "Is there a time that you are required to return to the minister's house this evening? You are of course welcome to stay at mine, but from my reading, I am given to understand that it can be seen as socially unacceptable in women's eyes to stay a night at a man's home when you are unmarried, whether coitus has taken place or not. I wished to extend the offer, but express to you that I do understand if it is turned down."

He took a long breath, and looked over her body. "To be honest, it would be difficult for me to refrain from touching you, Kiki. You glow with the heat of the Vulcan sun. It would tempt me, to be sure, but my regard for you...I would not disgrace you or myself by an unwelcome lascivious act."

She blushed, but flashed him a coy smile. "I appreciate your honesty, and I think you're sweet. What's on the menu tonight?"

"Braised _torbek_ root and _genot_ bean stew."

"I've never had _torbek_ root braised before. _Genot_ bean stew is a classic, as I understand it."

"Indeed, I did not wish for you to have to eat foods you aren't familiar with, so for this first date, I decided to go with foods you would have probably been exposed to."

"Thank you for thinking about me, but I'm all for trying new things. We can do that next time."

He pulled into the gate of his drive and closed the gate behind them with a remote. "When we stop allow me to get out first. My _sehlats_ are out, and though they are friendly, it will be better if I give them the command to stay. If I do not, they will pounce on you and lick your face. They are very large, and given your lithe frame I do not think that would end well."

Tomik stopped the transport, and two giant _sehlats_ came bounding over to him. He made a screeching call and pointed to the ground; they sat instantly, and then wagged their tails. He turned and opened the door for Kiki, helping her out by the elbow.

"The one on the left is I-shia, and the one on the right is I-chai." He approached them, leading her to the panting animals. "Allow them to smell your hand first, and then you may pet them if you desire."

He scruffed I-chai's ears up as he watched Kiki. "They were wild _sehlats_. Their mother was killed and I have raised them from infants."

"Boys or girls?" she asked, allowing I-shia to sniff her hand first.

"That one is a girl, and this one a boy. Brother and sister."

"They're like giant teddy bears!" she exclaimed, rubbing her hand over the _sehlat's_ back when it pressed its head into her hand. "With six-inch fangs! Awesome and adorable! Yes, you are! Oh, yes, that's a good girl!"

The _sehlat_ yowled and wagged its tail enthusiastically, and she winced a little at the sound, but grinned when it seemed I-shia liked her...a lot. "Yes, that's a good girl! And you're a rescue, which makes you even cuter!"

She smiled up at Tomik, who was petting I-chai with a distant look on his face as he returned her gaze. She turned back to the _sehlat_. "Yes, she's such a pretty girl!" She obligingly rubbed the animal's stomach when it laid on its back, and it actually thumped its leg as she petted vigorously. "Do you like that, I-shia? Oh, does that feel good?"

"Be careful, Kiki, else every time you come here she will expect you to do this again. _Sehlats_ never forget, and they are focused creatures, if she demands her stomach rubbed, she will not back down until you have done it." He smirked. "Much like me actually, once given such attention." His voice was light, the tenor such that it was obvious he meant it as a joke.

He stopped petting I-chai and then glared down at I-shia. "You are taking all of the attention I would like to have, now go play with your brother."

I-shia groaned, seemingly understanding him, and put its paws over its eyes, peeking out over them at him, as if to check as if he was still watching. Tomik smirked and pulled its paws away.

"That is not how it works, I-shia. If you do not see me I do not cease to be. Now, go play. Perhaps after dinner I will teach Kiki how to play fetch with you. If you do not, I will not."

With a whimper it rolled over, licked Kiki's ankle, and then trotted off with her brother.

He stood and nodded. "She licked you, which means you are hers. She has claimed you. I would offer my condolences to anyone or anything that would attempt to harm you now. She would...be most displeased. Shall we? I do hope you are hungry."

She smirked darkly. "I think I can extrapolate what that animal would do. I'm very glad to have such a protector now." She followed him into the house and sat at the counter, watching him chop vegetables. Everything else was waiting by for him to cook.

"The flavor of the _torbek_ tends to degrade if not cooked soon after it's chopped," he explained. "It is the last step to cooking this. The _genot_ stew is ready."

"It looks delicious," she moaned, looking into the bubbling pot. Her gaze drifted upward to his ears, and she couldn't resist but continue. "Very delicious..."

He looked up and noted where her eyes were, and his eyes twinkled in apparent mischief. "I said I would not touch you if you did not wish it. Do not make me rescind that statement."

"Oh, but I've turned your own _sehlat_ against you!" she said with a wicked grin. It was fun to tease him. "If your touch was honorable, I don't think I'd mind. As long as you remember what I told you during our first meeting. But if you don't think it wise, then I will defer to your judgment, my good sir."

"We are creatures of extremes, Kiki, did you not know?" he replied lightly. "I say it with ease now but it is truth. Before logic cooled our boiling blood we were savages given to violent behavior, and unseemly physical practices."

He stirred the bubbling pot and then poured some braising liquid into the pan with the roots. "Most of the Vulcans you meet will deny this publicly, but I see no reason to...for just under the thin veneer of logic is a beast as wild as any _sehlat_. Were I to touch you, my dear, I may not stop."

He raised an eyebrow slightly. "And I promise you this is with good reason that I withhold touching. You see, I could disarm your maidenly ways with but one finger."

She crossed her arms over her chest. She wasn't sure if he was teasing or bragging, but either way, with him it was attractive.

Picking up the plates he put a serving on each, and then placed one before Kiki. "As is said in your human culture, _bon apetite_." He poured her some sweetened tea and then watched for her to take the first bite before he took his. "Is it agreeable?"

She chewed, then bit her lip to stop from groaning. "Forget the military. Become a chef."

"I take it you like my cooking?"

She nodded and took another eager bite. "This is heavenly."

His eyes twinkled in what looked like amusement. "I am pleased you approve."

She flashed him a pleased grin, then paused, spearing a bit of root on her fork. "So you read the_ Lord of the Rings_, right?"

"Indeed."

"Have you seen the film adaptation?"

He shook his head, and she put down her fork. "Ok, later this week, you and I, dinner and movie? Here?"

She wasn't even done with the first date and she was already planning a second. He seemed pleased with this though, and she smiled, realizing she was more taken with him than she first realized. He was honest, and a good cook, liked animals, had a poetic streak and enjoyed examining her culture. She could learn to like this. She could learn to love this.

"I have another gift for you after dinner is over. I noticed that you have a bit of dewy sweat on your brow when I picked you up. It has been my observation that humans do not take the cue from us and the clothing we wear. Have you not wondered why we wear layers of clothing?"

She nodded. "I have, it seems that with the heat, you just can't take enough off to be cool."

"Indeed you cannot. That is why we wear the clothing we do. It reflects and keeps out the heat, allowing the body to be more cool. We do not have sweat glands the way you do, and it is possible to overheat, which is why our clothing is made the way it is. I had a special set of robes made for you that you might wear during your off hours to aid you and keep you comfortable."

He sipped his tea. "I will take you around to see my garden. I have grown all the items you eat now, and show you my estate. I do not know what one does on one of these dates, my reading indicates that one eats, and then there is kissing until the act of coitus begins." He wiped his lips on a napkin. "Given that this is fiction that I read, I am calculating that in real life it does not happen so simply. So if you would guide me, I would appreciate it."

She blushed at the thought of sex with him, but it wasn't a bad notion. Simply uncomfortable right now. "Mr. Tomik, you are a very considerate man," she whispered, taking another bite of stew with an appreciative moan. "And might I remind you, you promised I-shia that you would teach me how to play fetch with her. Where are they now?"

"Outside, in the garden, most likely playing. They sleep in the heat of the day, when it's too hot to expend energy."

She nodded. "Like lions on Earth. And most cats. And some humans living in hotter regions."

"Yes, your planet is very diverse. Vulcan has very little diversity, only perhaps one hundred wild species of animals, and no more than three times that in flora. We have managed to integrate alien species into our ecosystem. Such as a genetically modified agave plant."

She grinned. "Are you planning to make tequila from it?"

"Well, when Vulcans were training to go to Earth, they took tequila shots in preparation. And listened to rock n roll."

She couldn't contain her giggles. "Oh...that is priceless. You poor things! You know we wouldn't make you drink anything if you really didn't want to!"

"When we are finished I will take their pans of food, and today is watering day, so you can carry that...they each receive a pan of water every five days. They will both be yours if you water them. But then, slowly and surely, bit by bit, everything I have is becoming yours."

His face darkened slightly. "There is something I should tell you if you would seriously take on a Vulcan husband. Be it me, or another man I must then vanquish...All Vulcan men, every seven years endure the blood fever. It strips away the calmness you see and we become chemically imbalanced, and this is lethal if the cure is not given. Before you ask, I shall tell you. The cure is sex, and a lot of it. For up to three days a man will ravage his mate. It is a dangerous time, but I am told that you human women are sexual creatures, and that when we are in the flame it makes you burn with us, making the experience a pleasant one rather than the horror that our own race of women sees it as. It is a very primal and private time, Kiki, one we do not discuss ever even among ourselves. Given that my intent is to make you my wife, I no longer consider you to be an outsider. I feel it only proper that you know of it. Mine is three years way though, and in that time I will teach you how to control me in those moments so you may rest, and the time will be easier. Once bonded, it will not be hard for one such as you." He looked down, nearly ashamed. "And if being in my bed for such extended times horrifies you, I can seek a priestess to do the duty...mind you it would not be my wish, but I would do so if you required that of me. I would never wish to inflict what was unwelcome, that is where it become dangerous for us both."

He poured her some more tea and sighed. "Have I overshared on a first date? Perhaps but I feel it required that you know before my katra bursts for you, and there is absolutely no turning back for me...I say that as if it has not already happened."

"You probably should have waited a while longer, but I appreciate the honesty," she said, taking another bite of stew. She shook her head. "You seriously are a creature of the night, aren't you? Those blue eyes, that hair, that voice...that voice...so this is what's keeping them, isn't it?"

"The human women with their husbands? I would suppose so. Is it any wonder you are so desired?"

"It's becoming more apparent to me the more time I spend with you. If plain sexual desire doesn't get them through...and seriously, since you're being blunt, I'll return the favor - this pon farr business sounds like a nympho's wet dream...then pure human compassion, I hope, will help them."

He looked confused. "So...?"

"If Jo can do it, I think I could too. It doesn't sound that bad...is it that bad?"

"I believe it is as bad or as good as you make it, Kiki. If you view it as terrible, then it become terrible because I will feel your disgust; my insecurity will make me aggressive and it would be horrible for both of us. If you believe it to be good, then a different cycle starts. I can teach you how to control me in this time through our bond. I am blunt with you, ashaya, because you deserve honesty and truth. Vulcans do not date for years as humans do, we do not engage in premarital intercourse, and as much as I will blend our courtship...I am still Vulcan."

He stood and walked around the table before he knelt before her. "I would be yours this instant, ashaya, and devote my life to your contentment. If you wanted sehlats, you would have them. If you wished to speak of your day to me, I would listen. Love is an honorable human concept, and a wedding is an instant...a marriage is a lifetime's worth of devotion. I would...no...I am already devoted to you, single-mindedly so."

He stood, staring down at her with what looked like triumph in his eyes. "Think on this...I am so devoted, and positive that you are for me that I willingly would place my life in your hands, for when the fever comes, if you run...I will die. That is my level of devotion and belief in you."

He saw that she was nearly finished, so he went to the small fresher unit and pulled out two bowls of ice cream. "I am told it is customary to have a sweet after dinner. I had to go to some lengths to procure this. It is pecan cluster with something called caramel." He placed it before her and cleared away the dishes she was finished with, and those he had finished. She rose to help, but he lightly pushed her back down into her chair.

"You know Kiki, I am alive today because of my ability to see things others cannot. Will a man attempt to kill me? Will he not? Am I being mislead?" He put the dishes in the sink. "It has made me an adequate reader of people. Behind your green eyes, I see a woman who does not yet know her own power. This is the woman I wish as my bondmate, because I wish to be there to see you come into your own."

Kiki stared at him, heartened by his belief in her power, whatever that may be; she sat back in her chair, digging into the pecan cluster ice cream. It really was good, and she appreciated the lengths he went to get this, and told him so. He simply nodded and continued to eat.

"So you have your fever in three years?"

"Indeed."

"So that gives me time to consider this."

"Yes."

"Ok," she said, then dug back into the ice cream. She wanted to talk to Jo about this (and the darker part of her wanted to check every single woman who had been bonded for Stockholm Syndrome). Tomik had just condemned himself to death if she didn't marry him. He was a pleasant guy, but she needed more than a suicide note and a nice first date before she agreed to chain herself to him. The way Jo talked, she would be telepathically connected to him and his thoughts and emotions. That'd be weird all on its own, but furthermore, she would have to help him through fever, and she didn't even know what Vulcan men were like in the bedroom. Jo thought they were the best lovers in the galaxy, but Kiki wanted to see for herself.


	4. The Visitor

_**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1. Thank you so much to Ahlysha, jackiemack916 (welcome back!), maba7x, 2redbird, mintandtea, and the anon reviewer(s?) for reviewing! You are all lovely!**_

When they had finished their ice cream, Tomik cleaned up the dishes. Turning to her, he cocked his head. "I will teach you how to play fetch with the _sehlats_ now...first we will feed and water them."

He pulled out two large pans of food, and then gave two pans filled with water to Kiki. "Follow me."

The _sehlats_ were rolling in the dust, but came to attention, bowing with their paws out to Kiki and Tomik. He sat the food down, which they sniffed, and then Tomik bid Kiki to set the water down. He backed Kiki off and whispered, "They will not abide us standing over them while they eat and drink. They become agitated and at times aggressive." He pushed up his sleeve, showing a rather large wide scar. "I discovered this first hand."

He motioned for her to look. "This is the main garden, and at times meditation area. As you can see, I have an assortments of food items. I have not planted flowers ever here, but I would if you found them agreeable. This tends to be the coolest area in evening, and I often drink my evening tea here. Note that sling shot device?"

He walked her over to the large mechanical device in the middle of the courtyard, picking up large colorful balls almost as hard as a rock, with teeth marks adorning all of the circumference. "I will show you how we will play fetch with I-chai and I-shia."

He placed the ball in the thong and pushed back a lever so the thong went tight. "It pivots up, down, side to side, and to release it, you simply kick the lever back. I designed this for them when they became large enough that throwing these no longer stimulated them."

She examined the device and smiled. "Seems simple enough. Nice design, though. I could have never come up with something like this."

She watched the _sehlats_ eat, and she glanced over at Tomik. His eyes were not on his pets, but on her, as if contemplating her. She blushed and looked back to the _sehlats_, watching them lap up the water, and she smiled slightly as I-chai paused a moment to look over at her. It then went back to its water, but she almost felt as if that was some sort of thank-you.

I-chai and I-shia trotted over to her when everything was done, and she slowly got down eye to eye with them so she could pet them both. "That's a good boy!" she said with a smile as I-chai flopped down onto his back so she could pet his belly. "Good boy! You ready to play fetch with me?"

Both of them apparently knew what that meant, as they snapped to attention and sat, their eyes fixed on her.

"Show me how to operate this thing again?"

Tomik set it up for her the first time and then showed her how to maneuver the thong and lever. He set two balls into the thong and raised and eyebrow. The _sehlats_ were pouncing and prancing around, pretending to run off and then coming back, apparently showing Kiki that they were ready to play, if she would only release the balls for them.

"Now, _ashaya_, all you need do is kick the switch, and the balls will fly. They do the rest. I have angled it upward so it is more of a challenge for them."

He watched her kick the switch, and her face lit up as the _sehlats_ pounced on each other, trying to get the other to tumble so they could make it to the balls first. They then took off into the far distance, chasing relentlessly after the projectiles.

"They will return in approximately ten minutes. They will tussle with each other over who will bring back the balls, sometimes they both bring back one, other times one of them bring back two." He moved to garden chairs over so they could sit down. "I will return presently."

He walked into the house and returned with two glasses that appeared to be lemonade. "For the wait," he explained. "I hope I am not giving you too many fluids, but my understanding of humans is that you require a substantial amount, especially in the heat."

Kiki accepted the lemonade. "You're doing great," she said with a soft smile. "It was really hot today, and a little lemonade won't hurt anything."

He looked pleased, and she blushed, patting him heartily on the back, but when he turned to her to say something, he turned towards the house.

"Someone's at the door. Excuse me."

She sipped her lemonade in the dying heat, watching intently for the _sehlats_ to come back. She heard them howling behind a distant sand dune, and she shook her head in amusement. They were good creatures, and surprisingly friendly despite their violent nature. She saw them come bounding back, but she turned when Tomik returned, Trent behind him.

"Ambassador," she greeted him, nodding in respect. "Is something wrong?"

"Not necessarily," he said, and she noted he too was holding a lemonade. "I just wanted to make sure you were safe. I didn't put those restrictions in place lightly, Ms. McMahon."

"Well, if anything did try to hurt me, I have these two _sehlats _to protect me." I-chai and I-shia trotted up to her, and I-chai had apparently won the skirmish. "Won't you? Yes, that's a good boy! You wanna go again?"

They both perked up, and she loaded the balls into the slingshot and watched as the balls soared to the dunes again.

I-chai took off, but I-shia sat down right next to Kiki, wrapping her tail protectively around her ankle, but keeping her eyes on Trent. Tomik noted the body language and raised an eyebrow. "You see how I-shia is wrapping her tail around you, Kiki? It is the same posture a female _sehlat_ uses when protecting their kits."

He turned to the ambassador. "You see, _sehlats _are very intelligent animals, semi-telapathic, and very protective. They are good judges of character, for the most part. Yes, they are animals and their thinking processes are primitive in comparison to you and I...but in order to survive the wilds of Vulcan they must be able to judge friend or foe in an instant. Though I have raised them since they were infants, were I to approach Kiki with unsavory actions on my mind, I-shia would maim me. I say maim in my case since she has known me a long time...but strangers would be killed and eaten, bone and all."

Kiki swallowed thickly and gingerly petted I-shia's head. The animal purred and pressed her hand for more.

"Fascinating, is it not?" Tomik continued. "To think in an instant my _sehlat_ has become hers. I assure you, she is quiet safe with me in my home. I will be returning her to Minister V'Las' abode when we have finished here. You are welcome to check on her when she arrives there. Unfortunately, I cannot promise your safety if you remain."

He looked up, indicating that Trent should turn, and I-chai was perched on the roof of the house, his balls by his side, staring Trent down.

Kiki glared at Trent, and he seemed to get the message, quickly thanking Tomik for the lemonade.

"Ms. McMahon, I expect you back at the Embassy in a timely manner."

"Certainly, sir," she said, and the human high-tailed it out of the house. I-chai leaped down from the roof and sat in the garden, nonchalantly licking his paw, as if nothing had happened. Kiki turned to Tomik.

"Nothing like your boss crashing your first date," she said ruefully, rolling her eyes. "Come on, you two, one more time?"

They both perked up, and she sent the balls flying, then sipped her lemonade, regarding Tomik.

"I honestly have no clue why he came out here. There was no reason to go through that much trouble for one of your secretaries. Seriously. What, does he suddenly not trust Vulcans?"

Tomik raised an eyebrow. "He was concerned for your safety."

"I'm an adult. I don't know him. He shouldn't care that much."

Tomik knew the look he had seen in Trent's eyes, there was a desire there for her. His _sehlats_ had seen it as well, and they were excellent judges of intent. He did not wish to alarm Kiki, nor create a diplomatic indecent, but he noted it, and would note it to V'Las as well; he owed the minister that much for having given him the chance to be with this beautiful woman.

His eyes softened. "Do not worry, _ashaya_. His actions reflect him, not you, nor do they damper our date." He helped her pull back the thong, and the _sehlats_ pranced and mewled around until Kiki kicked the switch, sending the balls flying. When their tails were bobbing out of sight, Tomik turned to he.

"Our evening is not yet done. When they return, we will sit and enjoy our beverage and I shall show you around the estate, then give you your gift." He caught the light of the setting sun of Vulcan in her eyes. He stepped toward her, thinking he might kiss her, but stopped himself short. He doubted he could simply kiss her and that be enough.

"Kiki," he whispered, gently pushing her hair out of her face, careful not to touch her skin.

Her breath hitched, and for once, she kind of wished his fingers would brush her skin. She sighed, staring into the wells of his eyes, and the world was still for a moment. It was broken when the sehlats began to howl again, and she grinned at Tomik.

"Do your neighbors complain about the noise?"

"Vulcan homes are often well-insulated against the heat, so it is unlikely that they hear the noise. And in any case, we are at the outskirts of civilization, and Vulcans in the area would expect to hear a few _sehlats_ howling on occasion. You did not hear them playing outside during dinner, did you?"

"No. I figured they were resting or something."

His eyes twinkled, and she smiled up at him. "Do you have family? Brothers, sisters? Or were you an only child?"

"I am an only child," he said. "My parents were very old when they had me, and were unable to conceive before, or after. They are gone now, fifty years ago, in fact. This was their home, and I have stayed in it all my life when I was not on duty."

He was about to speak again when I-Chai bumped his nose into his bottom, sending him forward a bit, he would have been able to catch himself were it not for the fact that I-Shia had done the same thing to Kiki. He saw her coming toward him in a haphazard angle, so he grabbed onto her, angling himself so when they fell he would take the brunt of it. He braced for a hard impact with the ground, but instead found himself wrapped in her arms and impacting with ease against fur.

The _sehlats_ had laid perfectly so they would come to rest between them, safe and sound in their furry stomachs. I-Shia licked the back of Kiki's neck and both gave a soft purr.

"Are you injured?" Tomik asked quietly, slightly embarrassed at the embrace in which he found himself, but instead of letting her go, he held her closer.

"I'm guessing these two aren't specialists in subtlety. But I'll take their intentions as a compliment," she muttered, rolling onto her back. "I'm fine." She paused, opening her eyes all the way, and she gasped at the expanse of sky above them.

"Wow," she whispered, then pointed up. "Look!"

For five minutes, they laid in silence, the sehlats presumably unaffected by their fall. It seemed they had planned this, or something like it. She rolled her head sideways to look at him, and he looked pleased at it all.

"How many stars do you suppose are up there?"

"Billions," he murmured. "I won't bore you with the exact figure. But it is astonishing."

"And beautiful. Where's Earth?"

"Your sun shines dimly low on the horizon," he replied, lifting his head a little. "It's there, to the left of that peak."

"Nice...your sun shines in the Orion belt, so we call it."

"The same figure from your Greek mythology?"

She grinned at him. "That's right. Did you guys name your constellations?"

He nodded, as he ran his hands through his pet's fur, "We did, they were named for the ancient gods my people once followed." He glanced over at her. "A tiny minority still do follow them, I am told. Seleya and Gol used to be temples to the gods."

"That's interesting," she admitted, staring up at the heavens in a lazy sort of contentment. They fell into an easy silence, marked only by the _sehlats' _breathing, and the whistling of the winds in the dunes. I-shia nudged her closer to Tomik, but she gave the animal a reproachful look.

"I'm getting there, sweetie," she murmured. "He said not to touch him, and I won't. It's only polite to follow his directions."

"But she wants you to touch me. It might be best to follow _her _instructions, and placate her."

Kiki could tell he was teasing, and she lightly touched his shoulder. "There. Happy now?"

I-shia whimpered and nudged her still closer. "You really want me to snuggle with him, don't you?"

The _sehlat _simply purred, and she found Tomik was being pressed in on the other side. She rolled over and faced him, sighing in exasperation.

"I guess they really like me."

"They want what is best for both of us," her date said calmly, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "They do not want Trent in this house, and they will protect you from any danger, I-shia especially. But I-chai is fond of you as well."

"I had a little beagle when I was a kid," she reminisced. "We called him Porky, and he died when I was nine. I still miss him...it's nice to have pets, especially ones like these. They're like a part of your family, you know?"

"Indeed, they are the closest family I have. My clan is small, and lives far away, but I-shia and I-chai are good company."

"I'm glad to hear it," she murmured, smiling at him. She blinked, tilting her head a little, and he raised an eyebrow. On impulse, she leaned forward and gave him a very chaste kiss on the lips. The _sehlats _beneath them purred in approval, but she pulled away after a few seconds and stared fondly down at their furry bed.

"Thank you for tonight, Tomik," she said, caressing his shoulder. "I've had a lovely time."


	5. The Ultimatum

_**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1. Thank you so much to Ahlysha, jackiemack916, mintandtea, mvw, Fameanon, dinopoodle, maba7x and the anon reviewers (all three of you) for reviewing! Holy Bird Bowl, that's a ton of reviews! Have an update, my lovelies!**_

Tomik helped her into his aircar, and Kiki noticed that I-Shia was following closely behind, her prowl silent and assured. She tried to get in, but Tomik would now allow her; she sat in a position where he could not leave without hitting her. He frowned.

"Go on, get in," he rumbled and the _sehlat_ hopped into the backseat.

"It appears she wishes to see you safely home," he said, scruffing her ears slightly. "I will have to give you your gift tomorrow. I will have it sent to the Embassy." He sighed, trying to get the urgent desire to bond her out of his head for now.

He drove off toward V'Las' home, contemplating how he never expected this to happen tonight. "When can I see you again, Kiki?"

He looked over at her with hopeful eyes, and I-Shia rolled her eyes to look at Kiki as well.

"Later this week," she murmured sleepily, stroking I-Shia's head.

She must have fallen asleep, because she woke when the aircar stopped rumbling. V'Las was waiting in the front door, but Joanna was nowhere to be seen.

"Stay, I-Shia," Tomik ordered, helping her out of the car. Everything around her looked strange from her bleary eyes and the light of T'Khut, but she rubbed her eyes and blinked rapidly to banish the sleep in them.

"Late night, Ms. McMahon?" V'Las said with amusement in his eyes.

"I lost-" she was cut off by a yawn, "track of the time. It's a good thing you lot swallow clocks at age three or whatever and can tell us poor humans when we've missed our curfew."

V'Las looked like he might chuckle. "I will see if Joanna wants to ride to the Embassy with us."

Once he was gone, she turned to Tomik, tucking a stray hair behind her ear. "So...how about Friday? Lunch at that cafe?"

"I look forward to it," he murmured, then took her hand in his. "Goodnight, Kiki. Sleep well."

"I'll message you later and set up a time, ok?" she said, and he nodded, then got back in the car.

…

Kiki only noted that I-shia was with her when the _sehlat_ jumped out of V'Las' flitter and padded with her to the Embassy. Some late-night stragglers, mostly male, gave her wide berth, and I-shia growled at all of them. She grinned down at the _sehlat_ and patted her head. "You know Tomik isn't going to be pleased with you," she said, and the _sehlat_ whimpered, curling into a ball on the front steps.

"It's ok."

"Ms. McMahon!"

She turned and frowned at Ambassador Trent, who was walking down the front steps. I-shia leaped up and growled at him, and he beat a hasty retreat to the top of the stair.

"I lost track of the time, sir," she said. "I've already contacted Tomik so he can come fetch his pet."

"This is not behavior I would expect from you, Ms. McMahon."

She frowned. "With all due respect, sir, this isn't my fault. And she's only harmful to people who try and hurt me. So if everyone stays away from me until she's gone, everything will be ok."

V'Las got out of the flitter. "I wouldn't worry, ambassador. You wished the human women to have security, now show me anyone willing to fight a _sehlat_." He smirked. "I'll have _sehlat_ food sent around to you, Kiki. As for you, Trent, I wouldn't worry. As long as you are courteous to Kiki, no one will be harmed."

Kiki scratched behind I-Shia's ears. "That's a good girl. You wouldn't hurt the ambassador, would you?" I-Shia purred. "Yes, she's such a good _sehlat._"

V'Las grinned at her, and she gave the animal one last pat before comming Tomik.

_Your sehlat followed me home. Do you mind coming by and getting her? Yeesh, look at me. I can't stand to be away from you for an hour._

Anyway, I-Shia is sitting with me on the front steps of the Embassy. All the personnel coming in are giving her (and me) wide berth. So if this was a plan to keep me safe, it worked perfectly.

However, there are regulations regarding pets, and I don't think the ambassador would be too happy with me if I let her stay.

-Kiki  


…

Tomik took note that his _sehlat _was gone. I-Chai was not bothered at all, which he knew he would be if something had gone wrong; he knew in an instant where I-Shia had gone. Obviously, his _sehlats_ saw Kiki as their rightful mistress, or else saw Trent and the Embassy workers as a bigger threat than they actually were.

His PADD beeped with a new message, and he read over it swiftly. He replied, raising his eyebrow in particular about the line she put about not wanting to leave his presence. It pleased him.

_I will be there presently. I did not do this on purpose. It was I believe it was her idea. _

_-Tomik _

He strode out into the evening air and hopped onto his airbike, and he set off for the Embassy like a _le-matya_ towards its prey.

…

When he pulled up he saw the ambassador standing on the steps and staring down Kiki and his pet. He straightened his uniform and spoke in Vulcan to I-Shia. "_Come_."

The _sehlat _whimpered and gently tried to herd Kiki with her. She took her dress gently in her teeth and pulled trying to get her to come along.

"_No, release. Come._"

I-Shia's head drooped and looked up at Kiki for permission to leave her side.

Seeing her protectiveness made Tomik suspicious. He moved toward Trent and brushed him as he passed and then grabbed his _sehlat_. "Forgive me for the inconvenience. I-Shia has a mind of her own. I will take her with me, so you can go to bed." He bowed to Kiki. "Until later."

He pointed to the bike and the _sehlat_ leaped up onto it, but he eyed Trent before mounting the vehicle in front of his pet and driving away. He activated the discreet bug that he placed on the ambassador; there was some threat, he knew it, or his long time friend would never have behaved in such a manner.

Kiki turned to Trent. "Satisfied, ambassador?"

He frowned. "These are minutes of my time you're wasting. Get inside."

She furrowed her brow and went inside as he instructed, but not before turning back to watch Tomik disappear around the corner.

…

Joanna threw her keys on the table and flopped down into a chair, angrily pulling her PADDs toward her. She shoved a dark lock of hair out of her face and set herself to work, answering messages, setting up schedules for Trent and his main staff, all the while resisting the urge to punch the man in the face.

"What has upset you, _ashaya_?" V'Las' hands stroked over her shoulders, and she leaned back into his warm body.

"The ass who calls himself Trent," she muttered, archiving a message for later reading when she felt calmer. "He called Kiki into his office this morning and chewed her out."

"I assume that means he gave her a harsh reprimand?"

"Precisely," she replied, tossing her PADD aside. "I wish there was something more I could do to help her...she doesn't deserve this, you know. She's been a good worker for as long as I've been here, eight years, I think. I've only been here six. She knows what she's doing, she turns in work on time...and here he is, chewing her out over something really superficial. And I'm scared that drawing attention to it would only make it worse for her. I wouldn't put it past him to fire her. He's fired good people before."

She could almost feel his eyebrow rise. "He is an ambassador. It is his right to choose who is on his staff."

"I'm not denying that. But harassing Kiki isn't going to help matters, you know."

"I am not disputing your argument. I believe his treatment of your friend is unfair and unjustified."

She leaned back and stared into his bright blue eyes, smiling wickedly up at him. "V'Las, my love...you're good at getting what you want."

His eyes darkened. "Others have stated that I have a certain...talent...some might call it charisma."

"Right," she purred, stroking her hand up his face. "Tell me...if a respected minister of the High Command told an Earth ambassador to...re-evaluate his position on a certain employee...do you think he would do it?"

V'Las put his hands on the back of the chair and leaned down to whisper in her ear. "Yes, Joanna, he would. If he doesn't..."

He nuzzled her nose, leaving the rest of his sentence unspoken, she suspected on purpose. She stroked his hair.

"I love you," she said to him, lulling her head towards him. "Thank you."

"Anything for you, my dear," he replied, and she smiled.

…

"So just tell him that his actions are making you uncomfortable, that you have rights as his employee...and if that doesn't work, V'Las will be on his case faster than a two-year-old on a sack of Halloween candy."

Kiki smiled at her friend. "I really appreciate this, Joanna."

"Oh, don't thank me. Someone had to do it, and since I have the husband who's in the High Command, I thought I'd take the initiative. Trent's being an ass, and there's no reason for that."

"Is he married?" the redhead wondered aloud.

Joanna snorted. "Yes, I believe he is. She lives on Earth with their kids. I know because he talks to her every day, sometimes more than once."

"That's nice."

"Not the way he talks to her," she muttered darkly. "Giving her commands like she's some helpless little maid...I don't say anything, but I don't like it. I'd tell him to go screw himself if he ever talked to me like that."

Kiki made a nondescript noise of agreement and picked at her lunch, but Joanna plowed ahead, changing the subject.

"So...how was your date? I know it's awkward to do girl talk in front of my husband, so I thought I'd save it for later...how'd it go?"

"It was nice," she replied, looking her friend in the eye. "He has a pair of _sehlats_, and they like me. Which is good, because I don't want to be eaten alive."

Joanna snorted into her tea. "Yeah, don't tell anyone I said this, but those things kind of scare me."

"I-Shia and I-Chai are good pets...they looked like they were about to murder Trent when he came over to "check on me"."

Her eyebrow rose. "I take that back...they're wonderful creatures. But what the hell was Trent doing at Tomik's house?"

"Like I said, checking on me."

Joanna frowned. "Um, you're a big girl, and it's not like every other Vulcan you meet is a psycho killer or something. This is Vulcan, it's, in general, safer than Earth."

"Tomik told him that, or something like it. And then the _sehlats _started getting protective of me, and he bailed. I-Chai was seconds away from jumping on his head."

"I like this animal. I reserve judgment until I meet him."

"Isn't that always the smartest course of action?" Kiki probed, and she shrugged and took another sip of tea.

"Well, as far as Trent is concerned, don't worry about it. V'Las and I will crash your lunch date tomorrow...and then a sudden emergency will come up, and we'll have to leave really early...sorry about that."

"Until we can give our dear ambassador the kick in the butt that he needs, it'll have to do."

…

"Where are you going, Ms. McMahon?"

Kiki glanced up at the ambassador with a raised eyebrow. "Oh, I'm going with Joanna to meet Minister V'Las for lunch."

"Where?"

She shrugged. "I have no idea, V'Las chose the joint. I think it's on the other side of town. Anyway, she and I will be back in a hour."

Daisy Donald had recently come back from her cousin's wedding, and several old hands were returning to work as they adjusted to their new life on Vulcan, as wives of Vulcan. Some came in to work every day with silly little grins on their faces, others were more somber. Daisy was her usual self, giving everyone who came in a cheery wave and a dreamy hello, and Kiki figured if she and Joanna bailed for an hour, Trent was set with assistance.

"Have fun," Daisy said softly to her as she passed Trent, who was fuming. "Enjoy your lunch, Kiki."

"I'll see you later, sweetie," she said to her friend. "Ambassador. I'll be back in an hour."

She led Joanna out of the Embassy, and V'Las was waiting for them in a flitter.

"I don't see any reason why we should go in with you, Ms. McMahon," the minister said casually as Joanna touched his fingers. "I'm sure you understand, something important came up, and we'll have to skip lunch."

"I understand completely, minister," Kiki replied with a wink, and she leaned back in the seat as they took off over Shi'Kahr.


	6. The Movie

_**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1. Thank you so much to jackiemack916, mvw, dinopoodle, Ahlysha, Fameanon, 2redbird, maba7x and the anon reviewer for reviewing.**_

Kiki collapsed onto Tomik's couch, closing her eyes against the mounting frustration building in her head. Trent had assigned her extra work in order to keep her longer at the Embassy, and only with Joanna's help had she managed to slug through it all. She got the distinct impression that this was Trent's way of punishing her for breaking his rules, but she couldn't bring it in herself to really care anymore. If it weren't for the fact that she needed the money to help pay for her grandmother's health expenses, she'd quit.

His hands crept down and caressed her shoulders, and she was so tired, she leaned into him and relaxed her shoulders.

"You are upset," he murmured darkly, and she nodded, sighing in an attempt to hold back the tears of frustration.

"This displeases me," he continued, digging his fingers into her shoulders. She gasped, but when he let go, she felt even more relaxed than before. "I have audio and video of his actions that I have sent to Minister V'Las and Ambassador Soval to review. And it has come to my attention that Trent may be guilty of blackmail, and withholding evidence."

"What?" she asked, leaning further back so she could look at him.

"A woman named Celia Alvarez is currently being hunted by Earth military authorities for attacking a superior officer. She joined a rogue Coridan faction and has been living there, impoverished, for over a year. One of our Vulcan officers, Captain Sopek, found her six days ago. Her side of the story is coming to light, and if it is true, than Trent's career is in jeopardy."

Kiki considered that revelation for a minute, than sighed. "I just want him gone," she croaked. "He's always been rather...brusque, and somewhat overbearing, but I think that's probably a good personality to have when dealing with Vulcans," she said bitterly. "It's only since this virus fiasco that we've noticed how possessive and controlling he is."

"The situation is in hand," he assured her, stroking her neck. "Soon, you will not have to worry about Trent ever again."

"I hope you're right."

He nodded. "I do not wish to discuss Trent anymore tonight. Did you bring the film you promised to show me?"

She held it up, along with PADD to console converters. "White end goes in the console, red end goes in the PADD," she reminded him, and he nodded. This past week during their lunch dates, she had promised to show him the film adaptation of _Lord of the Rings_, and tonight, they would be watching the first of the three films. Tomik had treated her to a nice dinner, but she didn't dare talk about her problems with Trent out in public, in case things got back to the ambassador.

"I have taken the liberty of popping corn. I did a little research, and I understand you consume popped corn during movies. Am I correct?"

She laughed despite herself. "Yes, we do."

"Then I will prepare a bowl. Could you let the _sehlats _in? I can hear them howling."

She nodded and walked to the door as he began preparations for their movie date, and the _sehlats _nearly knocked her on her butt as they bounded through the doorway.

"I missed you too," she growled cheerfully as they began licking her hands. "That's a good girl! Oh, yes, who's a good boy!"

I-Shia seemed especially glad to see her, and the animal purred as Kiki rubbed her belly. She only stopped when Tomik announced that the popcorn was ready, and the _sehlats _followed her dutifully to the living room and settled on the floor. Tomik started the movie, and she tucked her feet beneath her bottom as the prologue began.

Unlike some guys she had gone to see movies with, Tomik was genuinely interested in the film, and did not make the movie an excuse to make out with her. She hadn't had any opportunity to kiss him since their first date, but he shared a bowl of popcorn with her as if it were nothing (which she knew to be a very intimate gesture), and she allowed him to sit close to her.

About fifteen minutes into the film, she was relaxed into the couch, laughing at the jokes and getting tense in the action-packed portions, and her problems with Trent seemed to float away. Tomik often glanced sidelong at her, perhaps gauging her opinion of this date, and when the first romantic scene came on, she leaned her head on his shoulder and scooted a little closer.

It felt right to do this; after all, he had done more for her than any previous romantic attachment, and he had asked for nothing in return. He was bowing to her culture, even though Vulcans did not waste time with courting. He was doing a lot to make her feel more comfortable with him, and she appreciated every gesture, especially considering the fact that she might not be working at the Embassy much longer. It sounded selfish, but she needed support if she happened to lose her job, and Tomik had connections. She doubted he would turn her away if she asked for his help, and that was comfort in this time of doubt.

His fingers stroked along the back hem of her pants and curled around her hip, and she stared down at his hand, then glanced at him. He was staring at her expectantly, his expression halfway between contriteness and anticipation. She looked back at his fingers, which were making tingles race down her spine.

Her gaze flicked back to him, to his lips, and she contemplated their shape. Thin, but smooth-looking, and looking more tempting with each passing second...

"_It is mine to give to whom I wish...like my heart..._"

She leaned forward without even thinking about it, and their lips met in a sudden burst of warmth. She did not pull away this time, but pressed harder, parting her lips for him when he nudged her. Her hand drifted from her lap to his chest, then up to his cheek, and she caressed her thumb over his warm flesh. Tomik groaned into her mouth and pulled her fully to his body, deepening the kiss even further.

By the time he pulled away, she was out of breath, and they had missed nearly a third of the film. But Tomik didn't seem to care as he kissed her again, and she sighed into it, giggling against his lips as the _sehlats _started purring.

"Thank you," she breathed. "Thank you...for all this."

He opened his mouth to reply, then shut it again. "Would you like to stay the night, Kiki?" he purred, stroking her hair. She blinked, but he continued. "Not in my bed, of course...I have a guest room downstairs that you may stay in. I-Shia can stay with you, if you like."

Kiki stared at him for a few moments, then kissed his lips. "I think that'd be lovely," she said, sighing in contentment. "How am I ever going to repay you for all you've done for me?"

His gaze grew dark, and she squeezed her lips together. "Wow, I didn't mean for it to come out like that-"

He pressed a finger to her lips. "Hush," he said, his voice still a purr. "I know what you meant. You may repay me with another kiss...for now."

"Done and done." She obeyed his request, threading her fingers through his hair. She scraped her nails lightly along his scalp, and a noise she would expect to come from his pets came out of his throat.

"Did you just...growl at me?"

"I did," he murmured darkly, staring hungrily into her eyes. "It is a natural reaction when a Vulcan male feels pleasure. You may also hear a sound like a purr, if you continue."

"Wow," she whispered, scratching his scalp again. "I never thought I'd say this, but that's hot."

He tilted his head, narrowing his eyes and searching hers for her meaning, and then his eyes darkened. He smirked at her, brushing his thumb erotically over her lower lip. "I'm pleased you approve," he said. "Would you like to hear it again?"

"Yeah." She didn't mean to sound that breathless, but the look he was giving her was making her breath hitch in her throat. "Show me..."

He set his lips at her neck, causing her eyes to flutter closed. His lips were hot, his tongue painting a picture over her flesh. She moaned, and he replied with that growl she found so attractive.

"Tomik," she breathed, scraping his scalp again, harder this time. His teeth pricked her flesh, and she gasped.

"That's right, you bite, don't you?"

"Yes, I do." His voice was almost unintelligible, clouded with arousal.

"Ok, you need to stop, or else...I don't know what I'll do..."

The growl that came out of his mouth was more frustrated this time, but he obeyed her command, pulling away (not after giving her another little nip) and setting her head back down on his shoulder.

The minutes passed in silence as they watched the film, the quiet between them slightly awkward, but she bridged the gap with a question.

"What are you looking for in a mate, Tomik?"

He glanced down at her. "I wish a wife who is intelligent and caring, who is not afraid to take risks, who does not mind a little mischief and adventure now and again...in other words, all the things you exude."

She smiled into his shirt.

"And you?" he asked. "What are you looking for in a mate?"

Kiki sighed. "I want a man who can challenge me to do the best work I can, who takes care of me, who listens when I need to talk...I want a man who can communicate with me. You've got the caring part down, and I like the way you reassure me. However, you haven't had the chance to challenge me to do anything."

His grip on her waist tightened a little. "That can be arranged. Have you ever ridden an airbike on your own, Kiki?"

"No," she said thoughtfully. "Never been on one at all. I've heard they're fun, but they're also dangerous."

"With a skilled driver and proper safety precautions, airbikes, at least Vulcan models, are perfectly safe."

She looked up at him, into his dark eyes, and she smirked. "You're scheming, aren't you?"

"Scheming?" he repeated, his voice dropping into a lower register. She shivered. "No, Kiki, I am making plans."

"You're scheming," she concluded, resting her head on his shoulder again. The rest of the movie passed in contented silence, and she yawned as the credits rolled.

"So? Your thoughts?"

He nodded. "A reasonable adaptation, considering that this is a different medium than literature. It was enjoyable to watch, however, it was quite violent."

"True," she sighed, leaning further into him. "Mm...it's a good thing I'm staying over..."

Suddenly, she found herself in his arms, and she squealed.

"What are you doing?" she demanded with a laugh. He nuzzled her hair.

"I am...what is the phrase...sweeping you off your feet. You are fatigued, and it is well past your curfew, young lady."

She giggled. "Ah, five more minutes, Tomik?"

"Only if you kiss me," he purred, setting her on the guest bed. She obeyed, gently drawing him down for a slow, sensual kiss. After five minutes (she supposed on the dot), he pulled away and lightly pushed her into the pillows.

"Good night, Kiki," he whispered, stroking his fingers down her cheek as her eyelids drooped. I-Shia jumped onto the bed and curled up next to her, and she yawned again.

"Good night, Tomik," she replied. "Thank you..."

"You are more than welcome."

He left, switching off the light as he slipped out the door, and she stared after him, blinking slowly in her drowsiness.

She laid back down with a sigh and wrapped her arms around her companion. "He really is wonderful, isn't he?"

I-Shia purred.


	7. The Ride

_**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1. Thank you so much to Fameanon, mvw, Ahlysha, YukinaAmonYoukai, and the anon reviewer for reviewing.**_

Kiki drifted awake and was automatically aware of an animal scent in the bed with her. She slowly opened her eyes, at first fearful of the beast laying beside her, but when I-Shia noted she was awake, the _sehlat _purred and licked Kiki's hand.

"Hey," she said with a giggle, withdrawing her hand. "That tickles."

I-Shia simply whimpered and nuzzled into her, and Kiki rolled onto her back, patting her stomach so the beast would know where to put its head. I-Shia obeyed, purring loudly as she scratched behind its ears.

Besides the cloying animal scent, Kiki soon became aware of the aroma of food coming from upstairs. She sighed back into the pillows, watching dust twirl around in the beam of sunlight that streamed through the tiny slit of a window above her bed.

"So no intruders last night?" she asked the _sehlat. _"No thieves, no psycho killers, no nosy ambassadors?"

I-Shia growled and nuzzled further into Kiki's stomach.

"Well, that's a good thing. Now, how about you and I go upstairs and have some food, hm?"

She made to sit up, but I-Shia pushed its paw on her stomach, keeping her down. "Ok, so you don't want to go upstairs."

The _sehlat _nuzzled its head into her hand. "Oh, it's like that, hm?"

She vigorously rubbed the animal's back, and when I-Shia turned over, she rubbed its belly as well. It purred, making her hand vibrate as she thoroughly massaged the beast.

"There, good enough? Once I have food, maybe we can play, hm?"

I-Shia perked up at that and led her to the door, and she opened it just as Tomik descended the last step.

"Sorry I'm late. I got held captive by your _sehlat_."

Tomik made a strange animal noise and gestured up the stairs, and I-Shia whimpered before walking up the steps, her tail between her legs.

"Ah, there was no need for that...she was just being sweet."

"She is cutting into the time I want to be spending with you," he teased, gently prodding her up the stairs. "I have prepared breakfast, and seeing as you do not have to work today, we will be going on a ride on my airbike."

"Ooh!" she murmured, patting I-Chai as she passed the other _sehlat_. "Sounds adventurous."

"Have you ever ridden a Vulcan airbike before?"

She shook her head. "I have seen them around, though. They seem popular."

"They are an efficient mode of transport," he explained. "Many are manufactured in Shi'Kahr, though I believe J'Keht is best known for their airbikes."

"Where's J'Keht?"

"It is a large town on the other side of the planet, on the edge of the Xir'tan Desert."

"Cool. So when do we leave?"

"After we eat breakfast, I will find you suitable clothing. Then we will go."

Half an hour later, she was dressed in tight-fitting pants and a leather-like jacket, and she secretly thought to herself that her rear looked rather nice in the pants. Her wild red hair was pulled back into a messy braid, and he handed her a helmet and started up the machine.

"_Wrap your arms around me_," she heard from the speaker system that was built into both helmets. That included a microphone so they could communicate, and she obeyed his request.

She gasped as he shot off like a gun, and a squeal erupted from her mouth as she buried her head behind his back.

"_Did I frighten you?_" he asked. She giggled nervously.

"That's one way to wake someone up."

Silence fell as they sped over the rocky landscape, and the compass feature inside the helmet flashed before her eyes, informing her that they were headed almost due north, into a range of mountains. She squeezed Tomik a little tighter as they rounded corners at almost breakneck speeds, but she had to admit, the danger and adrenaline were making this exciting. Even more intriguing than the ride was the warm spilling into her front from his back, and the strong muscles she felt beneath her arms. The man was built, to be sure, and the heat pressing into her thighs made her core run hot.

"How far to our destination?"

"_Another ten minutes. Why do you ask?_"

"Just curious. How long do you plan for us to be out here?"

"_Perhaps four hours._"

"Sounds good to me."

He went a little faster then, making her lurch forward, and she smacked him playfully on the arm. "You did that on purpose!"

"_Of course. I quite enjoy your reactions when I do something you find dangerous. You are not in any danger, Kiki. I would not dare put you in jeopardy._"

She made to kiss his shoulder, until she realized something was in the way. "Damn helmet."

"_Excuse me?_"

"The helmet's in my way, that's all," she replied, feeling her face heat up. She gripped him tight as he rounded another corner, and she glanced to her right over all the buildings and houses they were passing. A flash of metal caught her eye, and she stared at the rows of airbikes in the lot.

"_That is the finest manufacturers of airbikes in Shi'Kahr._"

She stared at the vehicles as they passed, and she noted that Tomik was slowing his speed, allowing her to look more closely at the airbikes.

"That's good craftsmanship right there..."

"_Most Vulcan goods are well-made. It is only logical to make a good product._"

She smirked and leaned into him, staring over his shoulder at the crack in the mountain they were headed towards. The heights rose up sharply from the plain they were gliding over, and she gripped him tighter as their altitude increased.

He stopped at the mouth of the pass, slowing the airbike to a complete halt and turning around to face her. She did not even try to move, but closed her eyes, rubbing her hand up and down his chest.

He took off his helmet and pulled hers off of her, and he sighed in what sounded like exasperation. "I checked your vitals just now. You do not have enough oxygen. And the higher altitude will make things worse."

"Huh, no wonder I felt so weird..."

He pointed to a button in the helmet. "This will give you an extra boost of oxygen, should you need it. I installed it last week for you."

Kiki raised an eyebrow. "You installed this before you knew I'd be agreeable to taking a bike ride with you?"

"I can make educated guesses about your situation, lifestyle and hobbies, Kiki," he purred, leaning forward. "Remember, that is my occupation. Someone who has been restricted to staying within the walls of the Embassy would most likely enjoy a bike ride away from the city, with nothing but her fellow rider and the wind in her hair to keep her company."

"I see your poetic streak is coming out again," she murmured, kissing his cheek. "Which button again?"

He pointed to it. "That one." But she wasn't even looking at her helmet. She already knew which button he was talking about.

"So how much further until we stop?"

"Another ten minutes of riding. Kiki, please put on your helmet."

She sighed. "Ok, babe. The red button near my ear."

"Correct."

The oxygen hit her like a dose of cold water, and she sighed in relief, wrapping her arms back around him as they took off into the pass. It wound around in strange turns, some almost hairpin, but he handled each one with ease. She must have squealed in mixed delight and fear at least three times, but he would simply throttle the engine and make her hold him tighter. By the time they stopped, she was panting and laughing and holding him with a death grip.

"Holy hell, that was fun," she gasped, swinging her legs over the airbike. "Wow..."

He pulled her gently to her feet and set her in the shade, letting her lean against him. "Did I frighten you too much?"

She grinned into his shirt. "I liked it...I just need a moment to calm down."

He brushed his knuckles down her temple, then back up, and she closed her eyes, feeling her heartrate slow and her breathing steady.

"How did you do that?"

"All Vulcans have the ability to calm others with touch. It is not done often, and only to children and family."

She snuggled into him. "You think I'm family?"

"You will be," he purred, stroking her hair. "One day soon, you will be mine."

Kiki looked up at him, then reached out and cupped his cheek. "Your confidence is appealing, Tomik," she whispered with a sly grin on her face. "I rather like it..."

She was just about to kiss him when she heard a roaring sound in the distance, the unmistakable hum of an airbike.

"Is it just me, or are there more than one?" she asked, standing. He stood with her.

"I would recognize that sound anywhere..."

Three blurs whizzed around a distant corner, and the rider flying in front held up his hand; the three bikes slowed to a halt, and the riders dismounted.

"Greetings, old friend," Tomik said, striding forward (he put his hand on her lower back and pushed her forward with him). "You still haven't fixed your gravitational plate. I could hear it rattling for miles."

Soval took off his helmet and dismounted his bike, "I have only just arrived on Vulcan. I heard you were out riding with someone, I had to see this for myself." He looked at Kiki and raised and eyebrow. "May I ask your name, T'Sai?"

"Kiki McMahon. I'm one of Trent's secretaries. Nice to finally meet you, ambassador," she said, waving. She glanced over the ambassador's shoulder to the other two Vulcans, who were older men with silver hair like Soval.

"These are my friends, and old colleagues from when I was a soldier. This is Veras, and Zylik."

She bowed her head to them. "A pleasure to meet you, sirs. Your service honors us. And you ambassador."

Tomik apparently knew the other two men, as they began to catch up, but Soval drew her aside. "I recognize your name, Ms. McMahon, but I did not know you belonged to it. Trent is...very displeased that you are outside the walls of the Embassy."

"Tell me something I don't know," she replied, rolling her eyes.

Tomik turned to the ambassador. "He is displeased because I aim to make her my bondmate, Soval," he said bluntly. "Come, let us go back to my house. I will make tea, we can sit in the garden and watch the sun set and speak of these things. Though your timing leaves something to be desired, it is good to see you."

"Are you cooking this afternoon?"

"I am."

"Then we are coming," the ambassador said, nodding to the other men.

"We will meet you there."

"Very well." Soval bowed slightly to Kiki. "Safe journey. We will see you there."

She watched them zoom off, and she started to giggle. "Soval in a biker gang. Wait till Jo gets a load of this."

Kiki sat down on the airbike and looked up at the sky, smiling at the dusky red color. "I guess I'm not the only one who think you're a good cook, hm?"

Tomik slipped in behind her. "No, I suppose not."

"What, are you letting me drive? No way, Jose...not after those hairpin turns."

He nosed at her ear, tracing his lips around its pale shell. "It is not too late to give you lessons..."

She chuckled. "I've turned your _sehlats _against you, and now you think it's ok to give me lessons on how to drive this thing? I might keep it for myself," she teased.

His warm, wet tongue tickled her earlobe. "I could purchase you your own airbike. We could ride together, race each other...perhaps in an easier pass. There are less treacherous ones east of here."

She leaned back into him, sighing as she relaxed. "Why does everything with you sound appealing?"

"Perhaps because you are attracted to me, and the thought of spending time with me appeals to you."

She turned and gave him a naughty grin. "How did you know? I swear, sometimes you read my mind..."

His eyes flashed, and she laughed at her own teasing. "Come on, we don't want to keep your friends waiting."

Tomik kissed her neck and took hold of the handlebars, pushing her forward. "That would be impolite, wouldn't it? Now, hold onto the handlebars. I will go slower this time, for your sake...I will not be so generous when you have an airbike of your own."

She put her helmet back on, giving herself another dose of oxygen, and he revved the engine and sped off into the afternoon sun.


	8. The Dismissal

_**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1. Thank you so much to vulcangiggles, Ahlysha, bina W, maba7x and the anon reviewer for reviewing.**_

Kiki gripped tight to Tomik as they rounded the last street corner, and he slowed the airbike as they approached his home. Several other vehicles were parked outside his home, and she smirked as she slipped off the bike.

"I still can't believe Soval of all people has a biker gang."

Tomik raised an eyebrow. "Most Vulcans own something like this. It is more economical than an aircar for shorter trips, and is usually easier to maneuver in tough terrain. Perhaps someday soon I will buy you one of your own, and we can make our own gang."

She laughed. "Or join Soval's! My highest ambition, being a biker babe!"

He shook his head and placated his _sehlats_, who were leaping all over him as he shut and locked the gate. Soval and his friends were surveying Tomik's plants around the border of his front courtyard. The ambassador turned and gestured towards the door, quietly offering to start on some tea while Tomik started dinner.

"That is an agreeable arrangement," Tomik said with a nod. He kept Kiki back as the men entered his home. "Do not hand them tea. Only me...it is seen as an...advancement?"

She shook her head. "I don't get it..."

"You would be offering yourself to them as a mate."

She raised her eyebrows in comprehension. "Oh, a come-on! Ok...only handing tea to you...gotcha."

She paused, then turned back to him. "But wait...then I'd be offering myself to you as a mate then, right?" she said with an innocent quizzical look on her face.

Tomik raised both eyebrows, and he opened his mouth but nothing came out right away. "Yes," he finally said, deciding it was best not to lie.

She blushed hotly. "You were tricking me," she teased. "And I suppose witnesses made it even more official."

He looked to the food he was chopping. "Yes."

She giggled. "You know, if someone did that to me on Earth I'd punch them, but..." she touched his cheek, "it's kind of endearing."

"Does that mean you will hand me the tea?"

"One of these days." She kissed his cheek. "Now let me help."

"She has you there, Tomik," Soval said with a slight smirk. "Earth females do not appreciate deception any more than our own kind. And deception is illogical."

Kiki laughed and kissed Tomik's cheek again, and the agent turned to his former colleague with a smirk of his own. "Please keep amusing my _ashaya_, Soval. I rather like the results."

That made her laugh harder, and she punched him playfully on the arm. "Shall I feed you ingredients for this stew, sweetheart?"

"I would be agreeable to that. The red spice there..." He reached into a drawer and pulled out a measuring device. "To that third line, please."

She obeyed and waited for his command to scatter the spice into the braising roots at the bottom of the pot, and Soval fetched him a small pitcher's worth of water. She poured it in, slowly like he asked, and then he clamped on the lid and let the roots steep in the liquid for several minutes.

"Is Earth treating you well, ambassador?" Kiki said, poking her head out from behind Tomik to look at the elder Vulcan.

"Well enough," he said simply. "I am told that the Earth ambassador has placed heavy restrictions on all the females working in his employ. Is this true?"

Kiki nodded. "Yeah, I've had to get the help of Jo and Minister V'Las to be able to get out. He's treating it like a prison."

"And has even come here searching for Kiki," Tomik added.

Kiki blushed. "I don't understand it at all. I haven't done anything, and he doesn't have the right to tell us who we may and who we may not date."

"He does have the right as ambassador to set certain standards in the Embassy, but there is no law preventing the mating of our two species. His behavior is erratic," Soval said, making a mental note to investigate this further. "He also cannot set foot into a Vulcan citizen's house as he did just to search for you. I take it you had a reason to be out?"

"Jo and V'Las had me over, and then I came over here."

Soval frowned. "I will look into this matter."

…

Trent stormed into the area outside his office, where his staff was busy getting started on the day's work. All of them were occupied with their duties, though a few were discussing their personal lives as they sorted through paperwork. One was expecting a baby soon, and it made him sick.

He turned his gaze from the women closest to him and found Kiki near the back, talking softly to Jo as she pulled up various tabs at her work station.

"Ms. McMahon," he said clearly over the soft rustling of fabric and the clatter of PADDs being sorted and arranged. "My office. Now."

He had had enough of this woman and her antics, and he knew she was disobeying orders to see her new Vulcan boyfriend. He wouldn't have it, and he shut the door hard after she stepped into his office.

"Have a seat," he growled, rifling through his PADDs to pull up a dismissal form.

Kiki obeyed and brought up her note taking program on her PADD. "Is this going to be addressed to humans or Vulcans?"

"What?" he asked testily.

"I'm assuming you asked me here to take a memo, since I am in the communications department." Kiki blinked, seeing that Trent was an angry, almost unhealthy shade of red.

"No, that isn't why I brought you in here, Ms. McMahon. I brought you in here to terminate your tour of duty with me in this office. You have repeatedly disobeyed direct mandates by this office and I am firing you for insubordination. " He gave her a smug look. "I will need your signature on this PADD confirming that you know you are terminated, and will not be eligible for rehire unless and until you pass a personality profile that states you are fit for duty."

She paused and stared at the PADD, then tossed her own aside and took it from him, signing it. "So I am no longer in your employ?"

"No, you are not."

"Good," she said. "Before I go-"

An aide popped his head into the office. "Sir, Ambassador Soval is here to see you."

"Very well. Ms. McMahon, you may pack your things. Your shuttle will leave momentarily."

"No, I'm staying, because I think I know why he's here in the first place."

The man in question swept silently into the room, his robes billowing around him, and she had to admit, he cut an impressive figure as he slowed his pace and stopped at her side.

"It is fortuitous that Ms. McMahon is here. It has come to my attention that you may have been...unfair in your recent treatment of her, and her blossoming relationship with Tomik of Shi'Kahr."

"He just fired me, ambassador," she said.

Trent smiled. "I did, and you are in my office, Soval, and it's my prerogative to hire and fire who I want. Now, please leave. I have other business to attend to. It is not a Vulcan matter, it's a human matter, and the Embassy we are standing in now is considered Earth soil."

Soval's jaw clenched. "Your..."

Trent held his finger up. "Earth property, Soval. Earth people. Human business," he said too calmly. "There is a memo out now: due to a terrorist threat, the Embassy is now sealed down. You may leave, but all of the humans are now confined to the Embassy compound until further notice, or..." he glanced at Kiki, "their shuttle takes off."

"Terrorist threat," she said incredulously. "How incredibly convenient. And while you tell us about this 'terrorist threat', tell me more about how dangerous the streets of Shi'Kahr are. I know the Vulcan people are still a little on edge about this virus deal...or maybe they've just been woken up to how attractive we are. So tell me more about these terrorists, and the rapists and serial killers and criminals roaming around Vulcan. Why else would you lock us up? It's obviously for our own protection against our horrible, dangerous Vulcan allies. And we can't take care of ourselves, and we lack the critical thinking skills to turn down marriage proposals. We've just been waiting for this day to arrive, when we can whore ourselves up to any Vulcan man who happens to glance our way."

Trent turned a delicate shade of dark red. "You are out of line..."

"I'm not your employee anymore. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a desk to clear."

She walked out of the office with her head held high, and she could almost sense Trent's anger following her out into the main office. The women stared at her as she passed, and despite her relief at finally being out from under Trent's thumb, she couldn't keep the tears from pricking her eyes. She picked up her valuables and shoved everything else into a box from the storage closet, and Jo frowned at her.

"Kiki, what's wrong?"

"I got fired. I'm leaving."

Jo stared at her for several seconds, then got up and started clearing her desk as well.

"Jo, hold up...you don't have to-"

"If he's kicking you out, I'm leaving too. I quit."

Kiki watched for a moment as Jo took her name placard off her desk and started shoving her things into the box, and to her amazement, several of the women around her followed suit.

"Ladies...you don't have to do this..."

"Yes, we do," Jo insisted. "An attack against you is an attack against us, and everything we stand for. This was a long time coming, Kiki. And we're all married. We'll be fine."

Soval exited Trent's office, followed hotly by the Earth ambassador, and his face turned deep red again as he watched several of his secretaries packing up their things.

"What is the meaning of this?" he roared. "Get back to work!"

"We quit!" came the response.

Trent simply grinned. "Good, quit for all I care!"

He snapped his fingers and pointed at Soval. "Security, see this man out. And lock down the compound. No one leaves without my permission until the terrorist threat is cleared." He looked to Kiki and Jo. "That includes the two of you. All human staff active or not, are confined to the Embassy or their apartments until further notice."

He waved one of the Embassy guards over. "Lock down all communications. Lock the campus."

The guards hustled off, and Trent looked at Kiki. "Your shuttle leaves in an hour," he growled.

"Ambassador!" Soval growled, tossing off security as if they were feathers. "I strongly suggest you desist in this illogical display! These women are Vulcan now, and you cannot hold them here! Their husbands will storm this Embassy if necessary to rescue their wives, and this attack on the citizens of Vulcan will not go unpunished!"

"They are human, Soval! Not Vulcan!" Trent snapped. "They are human, and nothing you can do can change that!"

Jo snorted. "My husband is already making inquiries. You think you can hold us here? You think you can isolate us from our husbands? They're coming already...I just informed V'Las of the situation, and he's sending security over now. Maybe you should just call this off and let us leave."

Trent grinned. "They will wait. As soon as each of you has checked through security you can be..." he coughed, "reunited with your husbands."

He waved at the security guard, "I said get the ambassador out of here. It's for his own safety. Officers, see these women to their quarters, if they don't have quarters, double them up!"

Trent waved at Jo and Kiki as they passed, that sickening smirk still plastered to his face.


	9. The Siege

_**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1. Thank you so much to vulcangiggles, Ahlysha, 2redbird, Wudelfin, Black-Moon-Onaa-Inu, jackiemack916, T'Sara, maba7x and the anon reviewer.**_

Soval growled as he was shoved slightly by one of the guards escorting him out, but it surprised him that the guard's fellow berated the forceful human for treating him so poorly.

"That's an ambassador, you idiot," the second guard spat. "Keep your hands to yourself. Show a little respect."

"Trent said to escort him out-"

"Congrats, he's out, and common courtesy demands you treat an ambassador, no matter his species, with respect. We're making a poor showing today."

Soval nodded to the man, who looked out at him with sad eyes. "I'm sorry about this, ambassador. Hopefully it'll all be fixed soon."

Soval made note of the young man's name and rank, and nodding to him in reply, he raised the _ta'al._ "We will see each other again...I thank thee for thy service."

Soval motioned for his aid to take the car back to his residence while he took his airbike across town to the High Command, sending several messages to Tomik to meet with him there, and to spread the word for him.

Soval blew through the doors of the Command center, and he could hear the vehicles arriving behind him as he crossed the spacious entrance hall. Word was spreading faster than Tomik, he thought, or Tomik's computer hacking skills had not diminished over time and he was able to alert those affected much quicker than he anticipated.

V'Las, Kuvak and Somil were all waiting for him in the lobby, and the administrator waited until the majority of the Vulcan men were inside the lobby before allowing Soval to speak.

"I have been thrown from the Earth Embassy, and my fellow ambassador is holding your wives hostage. There may be a few security officers inside the building willing to help us, but I doubt there are more than three."

"We should take a definitive stance against this," Tomik said firmly. "They have taken our wives, our women! No Vulcan has ever tolerated such an atrocity."

V'Las raised his hand. "Since they have taken such actions against us, we will storm the Embassy and gain access to the interior. My wife is in the fray, as I'm sure several of your women are, and she is keeping me updated as best she can. Trent does not have the support of all the Embassy, and she heard several security officers express concern over his actions. We may have more support than we think."

Sopek stepped forward with his father and uncles behind him, and they surrounded the lone woman in the midst of the Vulcan men. "My wife was falsely charged by Trent. Though my wife is here with me," he turned and as all the other men turned to look she jumped up so she could see over Stovik and his brothers, "he sent word that he wishes her to be extradited in this situation as well. My father and his brothers, as well as my wife, will see that all are protected!"

Stovik smirked. "So what is our plan?"

Soval frowned. "In ages past, in the city of Raal, there was a warlord, who dared raid the wives of the people who lived in his city. He took them to his harem, making them slaves."

V'Las nodded. "The rival warlord stormed the fortress and led the women home, and all the other women in his harem he gave to his soldiers as wives."

Tomik growled under his breath. "Then what are we waiting for? A rival hath taken what is ours! We will reclaim our wives!"

"Trent is having an argument with a few of the security guards right outside Kiki McMahon's quarters," V'Las reported. "He is not watching the entrance. Let us ride."

…

"This is so wrong," Kurt whispered to his friend. "I mean, it's your girlfriend's people...and we're holding a bunch of their wives hostage? Has Trent gone off the deep end?"

"Tell me about it," Greg replied. "This isn't right...and I hope the Vulcans retaliate. If some bastard held T'Kesh hostage, I'd shoot that sucker in the face."

"What do you see in that cold-blooded icicle anyway?" Victor interjected. "Does she even put out?"

"Shut your mouth, or I'll shut it for you," Greg growled. "I think we should appeal to the major. I'm not taking part in any hostage situation, not on this side."

"The major heard your complaint," Sanchez said, and all three of them straightened. "Private Jacobs, you are relieved. Unlock the doors when the Vulcans arrive."

Greg heard the roar of airbikes coming before he made visual confirmation.

"Look alive, men!" Sanchez ordered. "They're here."

The guards stood at attention as the mass of Vulcans on airbikes thundered in before the gates of the embassy. He stood in amazement as men he had only seen on the news vids were now stepping off of their bikes and were approaching him. Soval, V'Las, Kuvak, even Administrator Somil walked up to him. They looked more serious than he had ever seen before. The Major had said to unlock the doors, but he had something more in mind.

Greg swallowed hard. "Sirs, your wives and your friends' wives are being held captive against their will."

Soval moved forward and Greg felt his resolve harden as all the men climbed the steps to the Embassy.

"You are going to need help...human help. I'm in with you," Greg said as the soldiers unlocked the doors.

Sanchez pulled back the doors and allowed the men to enter the lobby. Most were armed with Vulcan melee weapons, but a few (who looked like soldiers) had guns. A human woman had joined their ranks, though he didn't know her name.

"Major, this is outrageous! We shouldn't let them in here!"

"Oh, shut up, Jacobs!" Kurt said with a sneer. "No one here cares about your pathetic opinion."

"I'll report this to Trent!" Jacobs said, pulling out his communicator.

His body crumpled to the ground as Sanchez lowered his gun, and he led the men to the weapons closet, handing those without weapons what guns he could spare.

"On behalf of the people of Earth, I apologize for this inconvenience," Kurt spat out, and he looked down when all the Vulcans looked at him.

Soval nodded to the young man. "I appreciate your help, and you, Corporal Haine."

"I am so getting court-martialed for this," Sanchez muttered under his breath as he began hacking the computer system. He found the Embassy compliment listing and hacked into the security cameras.

"Ok, the main hallways where your ladies are being stashed are on the third, fourth and sixth floor. There are security guards on every floor, though, and we'll have to move quickly before they catch us. I've already disabled the security cameras for this floor, but I'll have to work some more on getting them down on other levels."

"No time," Soval said, loading his phaser rifle. "We must get moving before they send security down to apprehend us."

Kurt watched as Soval started to lead the way. Stovik's brother who did not speak Earth standard well with Stovik the brother spoke to Stovik who translated to Kurt ,"Are you bonded?"

"Huh? Oh, you mean married..."

Stovik nodded. "That is what he means."

"Um no, why?"

Stovik translated and asked his brother for the words.

"I have a daughter I would introduce to you," he replied and took the man under his arm. They joined the group heading upstairs, and Kurt swallowed thickly as he loaded his gun.

…

Trent was flourishing around nervously. He was checking and reassuring himself that the men with him guarding the women in their rooms were actually on his side. He had heard the thunderous arrival, seen the mass of men through the window, and now like some great general he waited for the enemies to approach.

"Sir, the Vulcan High Command just called. They said you are to give up their citizens. Treaties, alliances, all are nothing if you mistreat Vulcan citizens."

"Are they making threats against Earth?"

"No, sir, solely against you and all who support you. Anyone who resists their advance will be disabled."

Trent growled and turned back to his monitor. "Let them come."

…

Celia pulled Sopek aside as the group went on, and she kicked the stunned security guards out of the way, then pressed her lips firmly to his. "If this doesn't work out, and we get injured or worse...I love you, and no man has been more kind-"

He cut her off with another kiss, then dragged her by the wrist so they could meet up with the group again. "We will not fail," he growled in her ear, shoving her behind him as ten shots made another guard crumple. "We are succeeding, and we will continue to do so until the women are free. And on that note, I sense more bondings on the horizon. Tomik will certainly not wait to take Kiki for himself."

She grinned, then quickly shoved him back against the wall as more shots came their way. "Alright then...but I still love you."

He kissed her, then continued on down the hall with the swelling group. The security officers who did not agree with Trent were joining their crusade, and it made her heart swell with hope and joy.

…

Jo touched Kiki's shoulder as the woman pounded the door again, screaming at the top of her lungs to be released. "Kiki, yelling won't solve anything."

"Maybe it will," she growled. "Maybe they'll be so annoyed that they'll tie me up, and then Tomik will kill them, and we'll never have to deal with that dirty, despicable bastard again!"

She continued her pounding and screaming, but Jo pulled her back and sat her on the bed. "Kiki...calm down...take some deep breaths, ok? V'Las and Tomik and Soval and every Vulcan man who has a wife here have already gotten into the Embassy. They're coming for us. Let's see if we can't turn the tables in a logical manner while they work on the more physical part of this, all right? Hand me that stylus."

…

Soval pulled Tomik down as phase pistol fire blew over their heads. "It is just like the last tour we did on Paan Mokar," he murmured, handing Tomik a fresh pistol.

"You could reason with Andorians. With Trent there is no reason to be found," he replied and then moved to lay cover fire for Soval as he made his way forward. When Soval made it to the next barricade he lay fire so Tomik could advance.

"I never thought I would her you say that." Soval motioned for the other men to advance.

"That Andorians were reasonable?" Tomik asked, glancing over at his old friend, who nodded in affirmation. "They are not until you meet a man like Trent. I sent the full files to the Earth government, I thought you should know."

"What files?"

"All that I have been able to gather since he began the harassment. He will be going to prison."

…

Kuvak dove around the corner, landing in V'Las's arms. Stovik joined them a moment later, panting, his lirpa still in his hand, with smears of blood across its blunt side.

"Humans have a strong _katra_," Stovik said, glancing around making sure they were in the clear.

"Did you kill them?" Kuvak asked incredulously.

"No," Stovik replied, slapping Kuvak on the back. "I'm saying they fight well. I am very agreeable to taking a female mate...if their spirit is as strong."

V'Las turned, his eyes wide. "Where is Somil?"

"He is not here?"

"I thought he was with you!"

…

Somil could hear the firefight still raging below him. He smirked at his own cleverness. A stairwell to the roof of the Embassy, a few well placed pinches and he was above the female dorm. He picked up the air grate and tied off the rope he brought to a sturdy pipe. He lashed himself to the rope and repelled downward.

He bent backward and gently removed the first grate he came to, and he saw two women were cowering on the bed.

"I am Somil...I am here to aid you. Will you come?"

The girls looked at each other and then back to Somil, who was dangling upside down from their skylight. "Will you get the other girls too?"

"It is only logical to do so. Come, take my hand, and I will bring us up and move to the next room."

…

Trent cursed loudly as he watched the security footage. His own staff was turning against him, and the Vulcans were winning! He screamed at the soldiers still with him to join the others downstairs, and he barricaded himself in his office, noting the hollowness of the empty desks in the main office. How had it ever come to this?

He stiffened as he heard banging and firefight outside in the main office, and after a few yells, he heard Soval's voice.

"This was a foolish move, ambassador! We have you surrounded, and the only way out is through us! Come out with your hands where we can see them!"


End file.
